Coupable innocence
by virgulesama
Summary: Sephiroth vivant et toujours obsédé par Jénova. De son côté , Vincent découvre qu'hojo n'était pas mort et qu'il avait continué ses expériences dans l'ombre. L'une d'elle s'est échappé.
1. Chapter 1

Réveillez-vous, mes enfants

Votre enfance se termine

Réveillez-vous, enfants du destin

Votre sommeil se termine

Levez-vous

Cherchez

Allez au véritable jardin

Le jardin de la vérité

La vérité pure

Brûlera le mal de la terre

La vérité pure

Illuminera sa nuit

Adieu, mes enfants

Le jour n'est plus

Ces paroles lui revenait souvent dans son esprit embrumé sans qu'il ne le veuille . Puis , à ses paroles murmurés par une petite voix , sont venues se superposer des images . Et c'est ainsi que tout a commencé : Par ses images dans sa léthargie qui avait suivi sa défaite , oui c'était t bien le mot , sa défaite contre Clad . C'était comme un étrange rêve qui ne faisait que grandir son amertume . Au lieu de devenir le dieu auquel il avait aspiré , lui , le grand Sephiroth n'était plus qu'une volonté comateuse dans un corps privé de vie . Il était dans une léthargie entre imaginaire et réalité . Le rêve . Ce n'était normalment que le moment où la conscience fait place à l'inconscience . Mais lui était dans une phase prédént le réveil : Sa conscience s'éveillait par des infimes détails qu'il percevait à travers l'obscurité qui lui rendait la volonté de s'animer. Ce n'était pas la pensée qui maintenait cette volonté de s'éveiller mais des impressions plus ou moins éparses qui se succédaient dans son esprit et peut-être même dans son corps . Toutes ces impressions ne faisaient qu'accentuer les sentiments qui l'assaillaient . Amertume de la défaite pour un surhomme , désir de revanche pour le guerrier , inquiétude sur son propre sort au milieu d'une chute sans fin mais surtout solitude , cette solitude sans fin . Il ne sentait plus cette présence qui l'avait accompagné , soutenu dans la victoire , dans leur victoire . Cette terre était à eux , elle aurait dû le rester . Mère , leur terre . Ils allaient devoir attendre car la planète n'était pas encore à eux . Mère , où est-elle ? Mère va s'en sortir. Pourtant , ce vide en lui , cette non-présence en lui .

Il angoissait lui-même dans ces ténèbres , incertain de l'avenir , incertain du présent . Il se répétait , s'obsédait l'esprit par cette pensée : Qu'elle était vivante . Oui , espérant , se persuadant qu'elle était en vie . Car il le sentait en lui . Sinon comment expliquer ces images?

Ce n'était d'abord que de vagues sensations en décalage avec le cour de ses pensées . Il pensait vengeance alors son esprit tremblait de peur et de froid , lui , le grand Sephiroth . C'était des étranges malaises qu'il expliquait par sa situation irréelle , dans cette incertitude quant à sa propre existence . Puis cette chanson et enfin ces images .Il ne savait pas où il était , même parfois qui il était lorsqu'il voyait ces images . En même temps , ses impressions se faisaient de plus en forte dans son corps au fur et à mesure que ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus réguliers . C'était comme s'il se posait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre . Et ce quelqu'un savait qu'il étais là . Sephiroth ressentait ses émotions , ses peurs , sa tristesse , il voyait des choses par les yeux de ce quelqu'un . Il écoutait par lui . Il vivait en rêve ce que cet inconnu vivait peut-être en vrai . Dans sa léthargie , ces moments , il en était arrivé à les attendre . C'était un moyen de se dire qu'il n'était pas mort . C'était un moyen de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas seul . Etrangement , il assimilait cette personne à Mère . C'était peut-être elle . Mais alors , pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Pourquoi sentait-il autant de douleur dans cette personne ? Etait-ce seulement vrai ? A la fin , il ne se posait plus de questions et se laissait pleinement porter par les sensations , tant pis si elles n'étaient qu'illusion dans cet état d'esprit où il était , ne distinguant plus ni rêve ni réalité , excepté cet étrange sentiment de solitude .

" Pourquoi suis-je tout seul ? "

" Pourquoi je suis toute seule ? "

" Il fait sombre . Où suis-je ? "

" Il fait toujours sombre ici . Tu ne le sais pas ? "

" Qui es-tu ? Mère ? "

" Qui est Mère ? "

" Quel est ton nom ? "

" Je ne sais pas "

Une pièce sombre . Dans l'obscurité , il croyait distinguer de vagues formes , bien trop incertaines pour pouvoir dire ce que c'était . Il se levait , rassuré de sentir les mouvements de ce corps , un sol sous mes pieds .

La petite fille se leva . Elle avait encore entendu cette voix dans sa tête , son seul compagnon dans cet endroit sans lumière ressemblant à un laboratoire . Cette voix , cette présence plutôt l'intriguait de plus . Elle était juste là , découvrant quelque chose .

Une porte s'ouvrit et la lumière du néon n'apporta rien à ses yeux maintenant habitués à l'obscurité . Toujours la même blouse blanche et ce dos voûté ainsi que ce regard animé seulement d'une lueur artificielle d'un intérêt que l'on porte à un objet que l'on découvre . Et toujours ce même sourire en coin de satisfaction ne faisant qu'accentuer le regard artificiel de cet homme qui remontait ses lunettes pour pouvoir mieux observer son spécimen .

- Mon précieux spécimen .

Cette voix lente sans intonation , avec une certaine pointe d'ironie . Il connaissait cette voix . Etre méprisable .

" Hojo "

" C'est son nom ?"

Le rire d'Hojo se perdit dans ce lieu maudit et la fillette ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner de froid et de peur en constatant que sa mystérieuse présence était bien partie .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

- Il se réveille , docteur .

La lumière , une lumière aveuglante . Il dût refermer ses yeux aveuglés trop longtemps habitués à l'obscurité . Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve , cette mystérieuse présence , ce rêve étrange . Pourtant , il se rappelait très bien , le rire d'Hojo qui se perdait dans cet endroit et la peur de cette présence . Il observa son bandage sur son torse .

- Monsieur , vous vous sentez comment ?

Les cicatrices de son combat contre Clad . Ça , ce n'était pas un rêve pensa-t-il dans son orgueil de guerrier blessé. Non , ça , ce n'était pas un rêve . Il avait échoué , il avait échoué . Il n'était pas ce dieu , il n'était pas cet être que Mère avait promis qu'il serait . Il n'était rien . Il n'était que ... Sephiroth . Et , elle , mère , où était-elle ? Mère ? Etait-elle encore en vie ?

- Calmez-vous , il n'est pas bon dans votre état de vous agiter . Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Mideel . Nous vous avons trouvé il y a quelque jours , échoué sur une plage . Ce que je peux vous dire , ce que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance .

De la chance , de la chance se répéta-t-il amèrement . Il voulut bouger mais les douleurs étaient trop forte . Etait-elle encore en vie ? Oui , elle ne pouvait être qu'en vie . Il devait la retrouver . Il se leva notant un passage qu'il devait se trouver dans un hôpital . Il grimaça intérieurement tandis qu'il sentit les cicatrices lui brûler sur sa peau . Il devait la retrouver . Il le devait . Mais il n'avait aucune piste . Par où pourrait-il commencer les recherches ? Il n'avait aucune piste qui pouvait le mener à Mère .

Le médecin regarda incrédule le blessé qu'on avait trouvé deux jours plus tôt sur la plage . Ces yeux verts avaient quelque chose de surnaturel . Avec des éclats félins , ils ressemblaient à des glaces sans teint . Seul ce qu'il voyait s'y reflétait . Mais ses émotions ne s'y reflétaient pas . Cet homme restait de glace . Il fut surpris de voir qu'il essayait de se lever mais il abandonna . Visiblement , son patient surestimait ses forces . Il avait déjà de la chance d'être en vie . Peu d'homme pouvaient se vanter d'être en vie avec des blessures pareils . Il essaya de lui demander comment il s'appelait , d'où il venait , où il s'était fait de telles blessures . Mais le guerrier l'ignorait superbement et se perdait dans ses pensées en fixant son regard droit devant lui . Finalement , le médecin soupira , il reviendrait plus tard lorsque son patient se sentirait mieux moralement .

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir que le médecin le laissait enfin en paix . Bon sang , tout son corps brûlait et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la douleur de ses cicatrices. C'était également une brûlure intérieure , celle de l'échec , celle de la solitude . Ce n'était pas les blessures le plus humiliant , c'était le fait qu'on le traite comme un blessé , un être inférieur alors qu'il aurait dû être ce dieu . Il aurait dû reprendre la planète avec Mère à ses maudits humains . Mais aujourd'hui , il en était là . Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie , la retrouver , rendre leur défaite à ses maudits humains , ou la venger si elle était morte . Non , elle ne pouvait être morte . La peur , pourquoi avait-il peur ? Etait-ce la sienne ou celle de cette présence ? Il replongeait dans ce trou noir à nouveau avec cette peur et cette tristesse au fond .

" C'est toi ? "

" Oui , mais qui es-tu ? "

" Je ne sais pas . Je n'ai pas de nom . Et toi , tu as un nom ? "

" Sephiroth ."

" Sephiroth ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose . "

" Ah oui ? "

" Projet Jénova . "

" C'est Mère , c'est elle . Dis-moi où elle est si tu sais quelque chose ."

" Je sais juste qu'elle vit , je la sens . Elle me ..."

Soudain , le sentiment de peur se fit plus fort que jamais . La petite fille regarda la seule personne qu'elle était habituée à voir dans cet endroit . Elle regarda Hojo s'approcher d'elle . Une porte vitrée les séparait qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir que de l'extérieur . Les mains d'Hojo tremblaient et son regard était moins froid que d'habitude . Il murmurait quelque chose . Il répétait inlassablement la même chose . Il tenait quelque chose à la main . Elle ne pouvait pas le distinguer .

- Une erreur , j'ai fait une erreur . Moi , comment ai-je pu ? Je ne peux pas faire d'erreur . Je ne peux pas faire d'erreur .

Elle n'aimait pas le changement d'attitude de celui que Sephiroth avait appelé Hojo . Il ne faisait plus d'expérience la concernant . Elle ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire . Mais elle n'aimait pas l'hésitation qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux . Elle avait appris à ces dépends qu'il n'hésitait jamais . Alors , pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi il parlait tout le temps d'erreur ? L'erreur , c'était qui ? C'était elle ? Seul Hojo pouvait ouvrir la porte vitrée qui la coupait du reste du monde . La seule avantage à la présence d'Hojo , c'était qu'elle avait de la lumière . Bon , c'était vrai , cela ne valait pas le soleil mais elle faisait avec . Elle avait appris maintenant à se contenter du peu qu'elle avait et elle faisait avec . Elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien attendre d'un tel homme , un homme qui l'appelait toujours spécimen . Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire , elle avait oublié comment elle s'appelait .Mais est-ce qu'elle avait seulement eu un nom ?

Son instinct lui disait que plus elle restait là et plus elle était en danger . Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul espoir , cette voix avec qui elle se sentait proche . Sephiroth .

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal lorsqu'il était ici ? Peur , douleur . Au fond , il se sentait mal parce que lui-même ne savait pas si c'était ses propres craintes enfouies . Non , il ne pouvait avoir peur . Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur . Il avait reconnu l'endroit . Tant de souvenir . Quelqu'un qui se trouvait là-bas , qui savait quelque chose sur Mère se trouvait là-bas et il ne pouvait rien faire . Il allait perdre sa seule piste . Tout cela à cause d'eux .La Shinra , Hojo . Il s'était servi de lui .

- Docteur , le patient devient incontrôlable . Il faut le maîtriser .

Il ne sentait plus la présence . Le lien se faisait de plus en plus faible . Il sentit des mains le saisir tandis qu'il essayait de rappeler cette présence . Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul . Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser . Il devait retrouver Mère . Il doit retrouver Mère .

Il projeta loin de lui la personne qui avait essayer de le maîtriser . Un fracas se fit entendre qui acheva de le réveiller complètement . Il ouvrit les yeux . La première personne qu'il vit fut le médecin qui était venu le voir quelques instants plus tôt . Tel une poupée désarticulée , il reposait au milieu des débris du mur , sa tête presque incrustée dans le mur en bois faisait un angle inhabituelle avec le reste du corps sans vie .

- Il est ... Tu l'as tué .

Sephiroth s'avisa enfin de la présence de l'infirmière qui cria de terreur en voyant le cadavre de son supérieur . Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir . Il vit l'infirmière se saisir d'un instrument chirurgical . Collée au mur , elle reculait le long du mur vers la porte , ses mains tremblantes se resserrant sur le manche du couteau . Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir .

- C'est lui qui l'a tué . C'est un monstre . Il l'a tué .

Il vit un homme corpulent tirer une rafale de tir sur lui . Il regarda les balles effleurer son bras. Il n'avait rien senti . Il vit l'homme réarmer son fusil et appeler de l'aide à l'extérieur . Les réflexes endormis de Sephiroth se réveillèrent lorsqu'il vit le mince filet de sang couler depuis sa blessure . Il marcha vers l'infirmière . Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que sa main se referma sur son cou . L'autre main s'était saisie du couteau et Sephiroth le lança avec une précision mortelle dans le coeur de l'homme qui avait recharger son fusil . Il s'écroula au sol tandis que , par réflexe , la main de Sephiroth serra plus fort le cou de sa victime . Il entendit un craquement . Il lâcha la main et le visage figé par la peur s'écroula sur le sol .

Il s'attarda sur les vêtements qui était déposé à côté du lit d'hôpital . Il enfila le T-shirt qui montrait en évidence sa carrure et la chemise blanche qui ne prit même la peine de boutonner. Son regard brilla de convoitise lorsqu'il reconnut la lame déposé près du lit . Il prit la lame étrangement froide entre ses mains qui refléta son visage et derrière lui les trois corps . Fidèle compagnon de route , il ne savait pas comment Masamune était arrivée là mais l'important était que son arme soit là . S'il avait su , il aurait éliminé ces trois-là avec sa lame juste pour le simple plaisir de la manier . Ils avaient mérité de mourir . A cause d'eux , il avait rompu le lien avec cette mystérieuse présence . Il aurait pu les laisser vivre car , après tout , ils l'avaient soigné . Mais ils avaient fait l'erreur de l'avoir éloigner de la seule piste qui pouvait le ramener vers Mère . Mère , tous ceux qui tenteraient encore de les séparer allaient le payer chèrement . Mère , il éliminerait tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient entre eux deux . Il devait la retrouver . Ensemble , ils reprendraient enfin cette planète aux humains . Ensemble , ils auraient leur vengeance .

Soudain , il se retourna . Un vieil homme regardait incrédule les trois cadavres . La terreur se lisait dans son visage tandis que Sephiroth tenant son arme dans les mains le regardait calmement . Sephiroth eut un rire silencieux tandis que l'homme partait en courant apeuré .

Ce sentiment de supériorité , d'être un surhomme . Ce pouvoir de décider qui devait mourir , qui devait vivre . Le pouvoir d'un dieu .

Mère . Il savait maintenant où il devait se rendre . Il avait reconnu l'endroit dans ce rêve . A l'ancien réacteur de Nibelheim . Il s'enfonça dans la jungle tandis que dans le village , une panique s'installait devant la découverte macabre dans l'hôpital de Mideel .

- Attrapez-là .

Elle regarda les trois créatures aux formes vaguement humanoïdes la poursuivre . Elle courut toujours plus vite dans les couloirs du laboratoire prenant la première direction qui venait . Soudain , elle tomba dans sa course tandis que quelque chose l'avait saisie au pied . Elle se retourna pour voir l'un des trois poursuivants prêt à planter ses griffes dans sa jambe . Elle avait l'impression de sentir la douleur par avance , de savoir quel effet cela faisait lorsqu'on était blessé , lorsque l'on sentait sa chair brûler par la douleur . Les griffes s'abaissèrent . Elle se saisit à deux mains des griffes . Elle lut l'incrédulité dans les yeux de son adversaire . Elle serra de toutes ses forces le bras de son adversaire . Un cri inhumain retentit dans les couloirs. Ensuite , le monstre s 'éloigna d'elle en se saisissant de son bras désarticulé avec son autre bras valide . L'enfant se releva et reprit sa course à travers les couloirs . La petie fille dût de nouveau s'arrêter lorsqu'une porte s'abaissa devant elle pour bloquer la seule issue . Dans un geste désespéré , elle frappa dans la porte blindée . Elle ne fit que se blesser aux mainx tandis que la porte montrait des irrégularités là où ses poings avaient frappés .

- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper , avait constaté une voix au intention ironique dans son dos .

Elle se retourna et elle regarda l'homme en blouse blanche , les mains derrières son dos s'avancer calmement vers elle . Elle recula mais la paroi de la porte l'empêchait d'aller plus loin .

- Comment ai-je pu faire une telle erreur ? Essaies de comprendre . La science n'admet pas les échecs . La science ne peut tolérer les échecs . Imagine un peu que la science accepte une erreur en son sein . C'est toute sa connaissance qui en sera bouleversée et les conséquences seraient désastreuses . La science est le fondement de toute notre connaissance . Elle est une vérité , une certitude et non pas une erreur ou un doute ...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une erreur que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre , avait-elle répondu avec une colère sourde dans les yeux .

Le rire du scientifique se mit à résonner devant une réaction si ... Humaine .

- J'ai tous les droits sur ma création , celui de lui donner la vie et y compris celui de lui donner la mort , ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il pointa un revolver sur elle .

Elle regarda l'arme , la balle allait lui être mortelle , elle le savait . Elle savait déjà trop de chose , des choses qu'elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer.

Soudain , un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le dos d'Hojo . Elle vit les deux autres monstres fous de colère arriver , prêts à venger la douleur de leur semblable . Hojo remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour distinguer plus précisément ce qui se passait sous ses yeux . Elle en profita pour se jeter sur lui tandis qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction . Elle se saisit du revolver au même moment où les deux monstres bondissaient vers eux . Elle esquiva le premier qui atterrir sur Hojo et elle visa le deuxième . La balle tirée atteignit avec succès le monstre qui eut un dernier sursaut . Elle se retourna prête à tirer une nouvelle fois . Hojo venait d'éliminer sa créature en soupirant contre les échecs . Son regard finit par se poser avec attention mais sans surprise sur la petite fille qui le menaçait avec sa propre arme .

- Intéressant , seras-tu capable de tirer ? Après tout , c'est une expérience comme une autre .

Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation tandis que l'homme en blouse blanche avançait vers elle . Comment pouvait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas , c'était comme ça et elle faisait avec .

Les deux petites mains appuyèrent sur la détente . Elle regarda sans ciller Hojo atteint à la jambe et souriant de satisfaction malgré le fait qu'il était blessé .

- Tu as manqué ta cible , cela ne te ressemble pas . J'ai bien raison d'éliminer un échec comme ...

Une deuxième balle . Cette fois dans le bras . Le revolver fumait encore entre ses mains . Elle avait le droit de vivre . Une troisième balle . Elle avait le droit de vivre . On ne pouvait pas décider pour elle . Encore une autre balle , la dernière . Elle regardait le corps inerte . Le sang s'écoulait lentement sur le sol . C'était elle qui l'avait fait . Elle regarda le revolver et , comme s'il avait été brûlant , elle le lâcha . Elle regarda le corps . Elle recula devant la peur de constater qu'elle avait tué . Tué , elle avait tué . Tué .

C'était ce qu'elle se répétait tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait loin de cet endroit , les yeux étrangement secs tandis que sa pensée répétait comme une mélopée qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre , un monstre .

Vincent arpenta le Mont Nibel tel le fantôme qu'il était habitué à être depuis la fin de son voyage . Cela faisait bien maintenant trois ans leur victoire contre le météore . Victoire , un bien grand mot . Ils avaient gagné , ils avaient tué Sephiroth trois ans plus tôt . Trois ans . Trois années à arpenter le manoir de la Shinra en attendant en vain quelque chose avec pour seul compagnon ses doutes , ses souvenirs et ses désillusions . Lucrecia . La jeune Cétra était vengée , Clad était enfin en paix avec lui-même , le monde avait été sauvé , la vie avait repris . La vie . Si elle était aussi simple la vie , si elle était aussi simple .

De loin , il regarda la silhouette du réacteur abandonné qui s'élevait telle une ruine d'une gloire passée au milieu du paysage sauvage . La nature avait repris ses droits ici aussi . Le réacteur avait arrêté de pomper la rivière de la vie , il y a maintenant trois ans . Depuis , il avait constaté que certaines plantes repoussaient sur le mont Nibel par si , par là , entre deux rochers , comme pour narguer la ruine de la Shinra .

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants en repensant à ses vieux souvenirs enfouis . C'était ce réacteur qui avait abrité Jénova durant des années . Puis , l'expérience , Lucrécia . Il ne s'était pas opposé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ce que son mari Hojo , voulait faire sur l'enfant qu'elle portait . Après tout , le professeur Gast , Hojo , Lucrécia , tout le monde lui avait dit que cela serait bénéfique pour l'enfant . Puis à la naissance , un malaise . Il avait été chercher de l'aide auprès d'Hojo . Celui-ci n'avait rien voulu faire , trop attentif à étudier son nouveau spécimen qu'était son fils. Puis , trouvant le turk trop embétant , il lui avait tiré dessus . Il s'était amusé à faire des expériences sur lui . Puis quand il avait perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux , il l'avait enterré . Trentes longues années à s'inquiéter pour Lucrécia , pour le petit , à se répéter qu'il se vengerait . Puis , un jour il avait redécouvert la lumière . Clad lui avait expliqué pour Sephiroth , Hojo . Sephiroth . Il avait finalement participé à la bataille finale . Il s'était résigné à l'idée qu'il fallait l'éliminer . Certaines fois , il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas eu une autre solution . Lucrécia . Elle serait alors encore en vie . Et aujourd'hui , voilà où il en était : Un fantôme avec des regrets , une solitude et aucune joie dans la vie . Lucrécia . Pourquoi ...Le bruit d'une pierre qui roule à ses pieds .

Vincent se retourna prêt à tirer avec Death Penalty à la moindre apparition d'un monstre . Il regarda le rocher au-dessus de lui et il crût distinguer une vague silhouette qui s'éloignait .

Encore un monstre sûrement . Il rengaina Death Pénalty et repartit en direction de Nibelheim en remarquant que le jour était déjà bien avancé . Il n'aimait pas l'animation du village et il avait pris l'habitude de sortir tard le soir . D'un coup , il s'avisa du bruit d'une chute de pierre qui tombait un peu plus loin de lui . Cela devait être son monstre . Cela s'était passé juste devant lui . Il avait eu de la chance . Quelques secondes plus tôt et il se serait pris les pierres sur lui . Il parcourut les gravats des yeux . Soudain , son regard s'arrêta sur un morceau de tissu blanc sali par la poussière au milieu des gravats . Il monta sur les pierres et regarda de plus près . Il poussa une pierre , puis une autre . Il ne pût retenir un regard d'exclamation lorsqu'il la vit au milieu des gravats .

- Mais qui es-tu ?

Il regarda la petite fille de quatre ans , peut-être , cinq étendue au milieu des gravats vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche trop grande pour elle . Elle avait des cheveux longs bruns emmêlées qui tombaient sur ses épaules mais ce qui lui sembla le plus surprenant étaient ses yeux verts qui avaient un étrange éclat félin . Ces yeux ... Cela lui disait quelque chose . La fille soutenait son regard .

- Tu es blessée ?

Il regarda le mince filet de sang couler de sa jambe . Il voulut lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever mais l'enfant recula , regardant d'un air inquiet cette main dorée artificielle . Vincent soupira . Bon sang , il y avait longtemps que l'ancien turk avait oublié comment s'y prendre avec les enfants . Tout de même , une petite fille au milieu du mont Nibel . Ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle . Elle avait de la chance d'être en vie . Mais que faisait-elle si loin de Nibelheim ?

- Tu préfères peut-être cette main ? Tenta-t-il en tendant son bras valide à l'enfant .

Il est vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir un air rassurant avec son bras artificiel et son arme pendu à sa ceinture . Et puis , devant un enfant , on essayait de sourire pour essayer de le rassurer . Mais lui-même n'était pas doué dans la communication et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus le coeur à sourire . D'ailleurs l'enfant était sur la défensive malgré le fait qu'il était blessé . De toute façon , il ne pouvait pas la laisser là , blessée dans une montagne regorgeant de monstre . C'était étrange . Cette fille lui faisait pensait à un animal blessé par le piège d'un chasseur , prête à se défendre malgré le fait qu'elle tremblait de peur ou de ... Finalement , il ôta sa cape et enveloppa la fille dedans malgré qu'elle gesticulait dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'échapper . Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur .

- Ecoutes , je ne te veux pas de mal . Mais , ici , ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi et , en plus , tu es blessée . Alors , je vais te ramener au village .

Puis , il repartit pour Nibelheim , portant la petite fille sur son dos , enveloppée dans sa cape couleur de sang .

Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme . Pourtant , il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal . Au contraire . Mais , il fallait se méfier . Hojo aussi lui avait dit ça , qu'iil ne voulait pas lui faire de mal . Elle était bien , pourtant , portée par cette inconnue . En plus , il lui avait donné son vêtement car il croyait qu'elle avait froid . Fallait-il le lui dire , qu'elle tremblait parce qu'elle avait tué un homme ? C'était étrange qu'il voulait la rassurer . Parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait peur à cause de son aspect . Alors que c'était lui qui aurait dû avoir peur d'elle .

Il l'emmenait au-dehors des montagnes . Elle ne disait rien . Seuls ses mains entourant le cou de celui qui la portait trahissaient son angoisse .

Soudain , elle vit l'homme se tourner en direction de l'Est . Elle mit sa main devant ses yeux yeux , peu habituée à voir la lumière du soleil qui s'élevait . Vincent ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir regarder l'aube .

Le pilote observa l'inconnu qui venait de lui demander de l'emmener vers les monts Nibel comme si de rien n'était . Son supérieur , juste à côté de lui , avait répondu qu'un tel voyage demandait de longues préparations .

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que j'y aille maintenant avait-il simplement dit d'une voix froide .

- Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse , répéta le patron .

- Très bien .

Le pilote avait eu un haut-le-coeur en voyant la lame de l'inconnu transpercer le corps de son supérieur et ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de papier . Pas une seule hésitation n'avait transpercé dans son regard . Il s'était donc exécuté et avait décollé .

- Je ne pourrai atterrir qu'à la cité des fusées précisa le pilote avec crainte , s'attendant à tout moment à se retrouver lui aussi transpercé par cette épée .

Le silence de l'inconnu ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise . Enfin , il fut soulagé de le voir disparaître comme il était venu , ne s'attardant même pas dans la ville pour se diriger vers le mont Nibel .

Il était trop pressé . Il savait que toutes ses réponses se trouvaient dans l'ancien réacteur Mako. Là-bas , il saurait la vérité quant à cette fille et surtout si elle était morte ou vivante .

Il traversa la plaine pour atteindre la montagne . Cela l'inquiétait qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec cette inconnue et cela le forçait inconsciemment à accélérer l'allure devant ce doute qui l'étreignait .

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il arriva devant le réacteur . Il ne sentait rien . Autrefois , il avait senti la présence de Mère en cet endroit . Mais , aujourd'hui , il ne sentait qu'une seule chose . Qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés . Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et ses pas résonnèrent dans cet endroit désert . Tout était silencieux , tout était mort . Seul le bruit du vent s'infiltrant dans les entrailles du réacteur venait rompre le silence . Il arriva sur la passerelle qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cuve à Mako , au-dessus de la rivière de la vie . Il ferma les yeux . Tout lui revint en un éclair et un pli amère se lut sur son visage . Il se rappelait comment il avait enfoncer sa lame dans le corps de Clad , et comment ce dernier avait soulevé cette même lame et lui-même avec une force hors du commun . Il se rappellerait toujours comment lui-même s'était agrippé à son arme qui ne l'avait jamais trahie jusqu'alors , ne pouvant croire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . Finalement , il y avait cru à cet scène ... Lorsqu'il avait senti qu'il s'enfonçait dans la rivière de la vie .

Il avait dû alors entendre cinq ans , cinq années avant de retrouver Jénova . Et encore trois autres années aujourd'hui . Puis s'avisant de quelque chose , il pénétra dans la salle suivante et monta les escaliers . De la poussière recouvrait l'inscription de Jénova . Pourtant , la porte était grande ouverte . Cette salle , elle avait été là . Son regard trahit sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit la dernière salle . Elle avait été complètement nettoyée . Elle était ... Vide . Non , elle ne pouvait pas être vide . Elle ne pouvait pas être vide . Ces voix dans sa tête , cette présence , tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve . Tout était donc fini . Il dût se tenir au mur tenant sa tête d'une main , se demandant où était la vérité et où était l'illusion . Cette présence ou cette pièce . Non , ça ne peut pas .

- Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça . Mère .

La colère après l'anéantissement fut brutal . Il se saisit de son épée et frappa de toutes ses forces contre les murs , une première fois , puis encore , et encore . La tôle se tordait sous la puissante impact mais il recommençait toujours . Soudain , le bruit de la lame se fit différent sur la paroi . Il interrompit son coup et observa de plus près . Pas de doute , une pièce avait été aménagée derrière . Il chercha quelque instant et enfin sa patience fut récompensé . Il venait de mettre à jour une échelle qui s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols du réacteur . Il n'eut aucune hésitation et il descendit les quelques marches . Il était donc bien sur la bonne piste .

Il arriva à la fin de l'échelle qui donnait sur un large couloir . Il avança dans le couloir . Il allait enfin savoir qui était cette présence et si elle allait lui apprendre pour Jénova . Il se heurta à une porte blindée au milieu du couloir . Il mit en marche le mécanisme . La porte se souleva . Il eut une vague expression de surprise en découvrant les cadavres de deux créatures. Il les avait déjà vues , il y a huit ans , dans les cuves à Mako . Les créatures d'Hojo. Il enjamba les cadavres pour ramasser le revolver . Certains disaient que cela portait malheur d'enjamber les morts . Mais lui-même avait déjà tué tant de fois . Et il avait déjà enjambé tellement de cadavres . Celui qui les avait éliminé était un professionnel . Cela ne faisait aucun doute de la manière dont il s'y était pris . Et Hojo pouvait-il être dans les parages? Et sa présence ? Mère ?

Tellement de questions auxquelles il cherchait des réponses . Finalement arrivé , au bout du couloir , il ne pût s'empêcher un sourire de satisfaction . Il ouvrit la porte vitrée qu'il reconnaissait . Non , il n'avait pas rêvé . Maintenant , il le savait . Cette présence était bien réelle . Maintenant , il fallait savoir si elle avait bien un lien avec Mère comme il le pensait .

Car elle n'était pas là . Elle était partie . Hojo aussi était également parti . Il fallait maintenant deviner où elle était allée . De toute façon , connaissant le scientifique , Hojo avait dû garder des rapports sur ses expériences .

Vincent avait hésité à emmener la fille au manoir Shinra . Mais elle était blessée et sa matéria de soin se trouvait ici . Quant au médecin du coin , il était introuvable par cette heure matinale . Et d'ailleurs , il se demandait même si cette fille venait de Nibelheim . Il tourna la tête pour regarder la fille . C'était étrange mais pas une seule fois , elle s'était plaint qu'elle avait mal . Pourtant , sa jambe saignait abondamment et il avait même dû improviser un bandage avec un morceau de sa cape rouge . Il devait même constater que pas une seule fois , elle ne lui avait adressé la parole . C'était un peu comme si elle attendait quelque chose , qu'elle observait ce qui allait se passer .

Soudain , Vincent s'avisa que la porte du manoir Shinra était ouverte . Il hésita à sortir Death Pénalty , s'inquiétant de la réaction de la petite fille . Une visite au manoir , c'était inhabituel.

- Attends-moi . J'en ai pas pour longtemps .

Il ouvrit lentement la porte en indiquant à la fille de se taire . Elle le regarda faire . Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit . Elle n'aimait pas le village tout court . Elle avait l'impression que tous les habitants , depuis leur maison , la regardaient . Ce n'était que son imagination , elle le savait , elle se le répétait . Mais pourtant , elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever ce sentiment de honte. Et l'autre homme qui était parti . Pour la piéger ? Après tout , il valait mieux être prudente . Rien ne prouvait que cet homme lui voulait du bien . Elle connaissait ce refrain . Elle se releva et entra elle aussi dans le manoir et se cacha en observant la scène sous ses yeux .

L'homme qui lui avait donné sa cape était étrangement silencieux et il était prêt à tirer à la moindre alerte . Il alla dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée . Etrangement , elle ne le suivit pas . Elle resta là fixant au contraire le grand escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs .

L'intrus était dans les salles du rez-de-chaussée . L'ex-turk , du couloir , entendit des bruits dans la pièce voisine . Il n'hésita pas et il bondit dans la pièce pointant Death Penalty sur sa cible . Elle était dans sa ligne de mire .

- Red !

- Bonjour Vincent fit le fauve en observant l'arme d'un air amusé . J'ignorais que tu accueuillais des amis en les menaçant de ton arme . Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que j'ailles te voir .

Pour toute réponse , l'ex-turk rangea son arme .

- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite .

- Merci pour tes excuses . Mais , dis-moi , je sens une odeur étrangère fit-il en reniflant l'air . Quelqu'un d'autre est avec toi ?

Vincent s'avisa d'un coup qu'il l'avait oubliée . Bon sang , cela ne lui réussissait de vivre toujours seul . Comment avait-il pu oublié la gamine ? Il sortit et constata qu'elle n'était plus là . Red avait déjà reniflé sa trace et il s'inquiéta de le voir hésiter puis monter les escaliers vers l'aile droite . Il le suivit .

- Ton invité connaît bien les lieux visiblement ajouta le félin en remarquant que la porte dissimulée menant aux sous-sols était grande ouverte .

- Viens , il faut aller la chercher . Même si j'ai nettoyé les lieux , il y a des choses qui ne sont pas bonnes à voir pour un enfant .

Red ne pût s'empêcher de regarder d'un air interrogateur son ami avant de lui emboîter le pas. Effectivement , plus aucun monstre n'errait dans les parages mais il n'en restait pas moins que ces lieux avaient gardé une atmosphère oppressante . Il observa les petites traces de pas dans la poussière qui menait à la bibliothèque . Vincent ouvrit la porte . Red ne pût retenir un cri d'exclamation en voyant la petite fille enroulée dans la cape de Vincent lire les rapports des expériences d'Hojo comme si de rien n'était , parcourant les pages des yeux , reposant le rapport qu'elle tenait et en reprendre un autre .

- Ce n'est pas de la lecture pour toi fit Vincent en lui reprenant le rapport pour le remettre à sa place . Viens , il faut que je te présente un ami .

Le regard vert de la petite fille s'attarda sur le félin , étrangement intéressée .

- Bonjour , fit Nanaki d'un ton qui se voulait bienveillant . Ah ça , un tatouage précisa-t-il en voyant la fille intriguée seulement par le chiffre XIII sur son oreille .

- On remonte ajouta Vincent .

Sephiroth parcourut d'autres salles et il tomba finalement sur ce qu'il cherchait . Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les feuilles . Pas de doute , il reconnut l'écriture du professeur Hojo . Il avait déjà parcouru des rapports du scientifique dans la bibliothèque du manoir de Nibelheim C'était la même présentation pointilleuse et régulière .

Mois X Jour X

Je suis rassuré de voir que la laboratoire que j'avais aménagé est toujours en état . Je vais enfin pouvoir approfondir mes recherches avec les nouvelles données dont je dispose . Au fond , ce n'est pas plus mal que l'on me croit mort . Pauvre Clad , il sous-estime les pouvoirs du Jénova . Maintenant , je vais pouvoir me consacrer corps et âme à la science , sans devoir rendre de comptes à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même .

Mois X Jour X

Cette fois , je suis sur le point de réussir . Si je réussis , alors , j'aurais dépassé le stade du simple scientifique . La science , je serai la science elle-même .

Mois X Jour X

Ça y est , c'est la bonne . Elle vit . J'ai réussi , j'ai réussi . Une fois de plus , j'ai réussi à montrer que des mots irrationnelles comme magie n'étaient rien face à la science qui pouvait résoudre tous les secrets de l'univers y compris ceux de la vie elle-même . J'ai montré que ceux que l'on appelait des dieux n'étaient en fait que des serviteurs de la science . Elle est là sous mes yeux . Il faut maintenant réussir à maintenir l'embryon à terme .

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est . Je sais juste qu'elle n'est pas de Nibelheim .

Vincent et Red regardèrent la petite fille . Elle aussi les observait d'un air méfiant . Elle attendait quelque chose et observait en silence la suite des événements . Mais rien ne laissait paraître son inquiétude ou tout autre sentiment . Elle ne s'était pas laissée faire lorsque Vincent lui avait passé une autre chemise pour jeter la sienne qui était en piteux état .

- En tout cas , la matéria a bien agi , constata Red en observant de loin la fille à l'autre bout de la table . C'est étrange , elle ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans .

- ...

- Tu trouves cela normale qu'une petite fille sache lire à cet âge ?

- ...

- Que vas-tu faire en attendant ? On n'a aucun renseignement sur elle et elle ne répond à aucune question . Je me demande même si elle sait parler .

- J'en sais rien soupira Vincent . Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle . Qu'irait-elle faire avec moi ? Et je me vois mal demander à quelqu'un de Nibelheim de s'en occuper .

- Toujours aussi timide , fit très sérieusement Red .

Mais la sonnerie du PHS de Vincent empêcha ce dernier de répondre . Décidément , c'était son jour aujourd'hui . Après la petite fille , la visite de Red et maintenant :

- ...

- C'est Clad , fit la voix familière .

Il regarda les trois cadavres en face de lui . Plus le témoignage de l'homme qui s'était enfui . Il n'y avait aucun doute . Sephiroth , vivant . Il serra les poings de colère . Sa femme le regarda du coin de l'oeil .

- Que veux-tu ? Répondit la voix de son interlocuteur .

- Des mauvaises nouvelles se força-t-il à dire d'une voix calme malgré le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas déserré les poings ... Sephiroth est vivant lâcha-t-il . Il semble se diriger vers ... Nibelheim fit-il en regardant inconsciemment dans la direction de sa ville natale .

- Je vois . On vous attend .

- Ok , cela devrait aller vite avec le Hautvent .

Vincent raccrocha le PHS . Il ne fallait pas être voyant pour deviner toute la déception de Clad dans sa voix . Et pas seulement de la déception . C'était une voix désabusée d'avoir cru être en paix depuis trois ans , pour toujours . Mais tout n'avait été qu'illusion . Et lui-même que ressentait-il à savoir Sephiroth vivant ? Une certaine appréhension tout de même de se retrouver à nouveau devant le fils de Lucrécia . Il avait eu le courage de le combattre une seule fois . Il allait devoir retrouver ce courage s'il pouvait appeler ce sentiment ainsi .

- Alors , c'était de qui ?

- Clad . Sephiroth est vivant .

Le regard de Red croisa celui de la petite fille . Ces yeux verts avaient quelque chose d'étrange . Un tel vert . Des yeux comme cela , il n'en avait qu'une seule fois , les mêmes yeux que ... Sephiroth .

- Toujours aussi diplomate , ajouta simplement Red à son ami . C'est étrange . Le même jour , tu trouves cette petite fille au Mont Nibel que personne ne connaît .

- Un sage comme toi doit connaître le sens du mot coïncidence . Et puis , ce n'est qu'une petite fille .

Mois X Jour X

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour . Elle est devant moi . Je n'explique pas encore son aspect trop humain . Elle se révèle déjà étonnamment douée pour son âge . Mais des tests plus approfondis sur elle m'en apprendront certainement davantage .

Mois X Jour X

Les tests montrent que le spécimen subit une croissance accélérée , un des effets secondaires du processus . Même l'activité de son cerveau est anormalement élevé .

Mois X Jour X

Sa croissance se stabilise enfin . Désormais , elle grandit normalement . Et cela m'a parmis enfin de savoir . Cette fois , je n'ai plus aucun doute mais des certitudes . Elle est bien le clone de Jénova .

- C'est donc cela pensa Sephiroth .

Le voilà l'explication de son lien . Les scientifiques avaient de nouveau frappés . Les idiots . Cloner un être unique comme sa mère . Ils voulaient encore se servir d'eux . Les humains voulaient encore voler la planète à Jénova et pour cela , avoir une Jénova entre leur mains . Pourtant les notes montraient que l'être qu'il en avait résulté avait un aspect humain . Alors , ce clone , qu'était-il ?

Mois X Jour X

Non , me serais-je trompé ? Ce n'est pas possible . Moi , une erreur . Alors , l'homme serait-il quelqu'un de faillible ? La science serait-elle faillible ? Car je n'ai aucune explication rationnel aux résultats de l'expérience d'aujourd'hui . Un échec . Ma création , un échec . J'ai créé un échec . Non , je ne peux pas avoir échoué . Elle était ma réussite . Elle devait être ma réussite . Jénova , son influence se fait de plus en plus grande en moi . Qui suis-je en train de servir ? Jénova ou la science ? Qui m'ordonne de la tuer ?Jénova ou la science ? Non , je ne peux pas détruire ma plus belle création , Jénova . Je ne peux pas détruire mon plus précieux spécimen . Mais je dois le faire et je le ferais .

Bon sang , maintenant , tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'Hojo n'avait pas réussi à l'éliminer . De toute façon , elle ne pouvait pas être loin . Les cadavres des monstres ne remontaient pas à si longtemps que ça . Cela avait dû être elle qui avait dû faire ça . Par contre , il se demandait où Hojo pouvait être . Dommage , il aurait pu lui fournir de plus amples informations avant d'en finir avec lui .

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire . Continuer à suivre la piste jusqu'au bout pour savoir si l'original était toujours en vie . Un clone , cloner sa mère . Tout de même , il s'interrogeait . Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec ce clone depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à Mideel . Réveiller . Ne pouvait-il communiquer avec lui que de manière inconsciente ? Il eut un rire ironique . Il fallait qu'il dorme pour savoir où était passé ce clone , lui le Grand Sephiroth qui pouvait rester des jours sans dormir .

- Vincent , j'ignorais que t'avais une fille . Salut , tu t'appelles comment ?  
Seul un grognement répondit à Youffie devant sa question et le silence s'installa tandis que Youffie essayait de comparer la fille devant elle et Vincent un peu plus loin . Non , ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment . Surtou au niveau des yeux .

- Et les autres , ils arrivent quand ?

- J'en sais rien , lui répondit Red . Ils ont juste dit qu'ils arrivaient avec le Hautvent et qu'on devait tous se retrouver ici . Moi-même , je chassais dans la forêt de Canyon Cosmos .

- Tu parles pas .

Pour toute la réponse , la fille lança un regard froid à celle qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler puis de nouveau , elle repartit dans ses réflexions , s'interrogeant sur ses découvertes . Elle ne comprenait pas . Ses personnes en avaient après Sephiroth . Pourtant , ce n'était pas lui le coupable de tout ça . C'était Hojo . Au contraire , Sephiroth aussi était comme elle . Il avait été créé à partir de Jénova , certes pas de la même façon . Mais au final , ils étaient bien pareils d'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les rapports d'en bas . Dommage qu'elle ne pouvait pas y retourner . De toute façon , maintenant , elle ne savait pas quoi faire . Elle se sentait perdue . Elle n'était pas dans son environnement habituel . C'était étrange . Elle avait toujours voulu partir du laboratoire . Mais , aujourd'hui que c'était fait , elle trouvait à quel point cet endroit sans lumière avait été rassurant . Là-bas , elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher et de se taire . Elle n'avait pas à craindre de dire qu'elle avait tué tel ou tel monstre . Au contraire , le professeur aurait été content de savoir qu'elle avait tué un être humain . Dommage pour le professeur , ça avait été lui . Au moins , elle avait l'avantage d'être libre . De plus , elle comprenait maintenant combien c'était rassurant pour ses humains de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à eux . Elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille fragile et donc on la protégeait . D'un autre côté , elle craignait la réaction des autres une fois que les masques seraient tombés . Et il ne fallait pas oublier que ses gens voulaient tuer Sephiroth . Eux-même n'étaient donc pas aussi innocents qu'ils le déclaraient . Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses . Et que devait-elle penser de cette créature qui avait le chiffre XIII tatoué lui aussi ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était mais , par réflexe , elle ne disait rien et se contenter d'attendre la suite des événements . Car il allait y avoir une suite , son sixième sens le disait .

" Tu es là ? "

" Sephiroth ? "

Elle regarda les autres . Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui se passait en elle . Elle avait appris à cacher ses sentiments . Un réflexe aussi . Elle avait beaucoup trop de réflexe pour quelqu'un de son âge . De même ses connaissances dans sa tête . Elle savait que c'était pas normale , qu'elle n'était pas humaine , qu'elle en avait seulement l'apparence .

" Sephiroth ? " rappela-t-elle inconsciemment .

" Où es-tu ? "

" Chez des gens qui veulent te tuer . Sephiroth ? Sephiroth ... Sephiroth ?"

Elle serra les pans de la chemise de colère et d'appréhension . Elle avait presque envie de pleurer . Mais presque , seulement presque .

Les amis de Clad l'avaient récupérée pensa Sephiroth . Elle devait se trouver au manoir Shinra à Nibelheim . C'est vrai que la ville avait été reconstruite . Cette impression de malaise quand il était en elle . Il lisait la tristesse , la peur de quelque chose . Etait-ce les impressions du clone ou ses propres craintes ? Non , cela ne pouvait pas être ses sentiments , pas lui . Car de quoi pourrait-il avoir peur ?

Il prit la route de Nibelheim . Il avait déjà bien marcher lorsqu'il reconnut l'ombre d'un véhicule familier au-dessus de lui . Le Hautvent venait de passer avec à son bord Clad sûrement . Cette défaite , son visage exprima toute la rancune qu'il gardait encore un court instant . Mais cela importait peu pour le moment . Il devait se dépêcher et son visage redevint inexpressif .

- Et voilà , on y est hurla Cid à l'attention de tous les passagers dans son micro depuis la cabine de pilotage .

Tifa s'approcha de Clad , inquiète que ce dernier était resté dans son coin , ne voulant parler à personne , pas même à elle , sa femme . Après tout , ce fossé était toujours resté entre eux durant trois ans . Ils ne l'avaient fait que l'ignorer et aujourd'hui , il s'était élargi.

- Clad , tu ferais mieux de parler . Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi .

Il était sur la plate-forme du Hautvent regardant la réplique de sa ville natale , le nouveau Nibelheim . Une simple réplique . Il répondit à Tifa tandis qu'il gardait son regard fixé sur le village .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que l'on va recommencer . Tous les amis réunis de nouveau en face du même ennemi . Mais cette fois , j'aurais ma vengeance . Je l'aurais . Pour ma mère , pour Aéris , pour tous ceux qu'il a tué alors qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à vivre . J'aurais ma vengeance .

- Clad , le PHS sonne .

- Allo , Clad , c'est Youffie , venez vite . Il est déjà là . On le voit arriver , venez vite . Il vient de la direction du Mont Nibel .

- C'est bon , on arrive .

Clad et Tifa se regardèrent . Bon sang , ils avaient atterri du mauvais côté de Nibelheim . Mais pourquoi revenait-il ici ? Brûler la ville une fois ne lui suffit donc pas . Tuer une fois ne lui suffisait pas .

- Il va encore faire des victimes innocentes , Tifa , on se dépêche .

Les derniers amis manquant à l'appel étaient à bord : Cait Sith que Reeve avait mis à leur service et Barrett . Ce dernier montra à Clad son gros bras artificiel , bien décidé cette fois à en finir . Après tout , il avait promis à Marlène de rentrer le plus tôt possible dans leur maison de Kalm .

- Reste là , ordonna Vincent en emmenant la petite fille au second étage pour la cacher dans une petite pièce derrière celle qui donnait sur l'escalier secret . Quoi qu'il arrive , quoi que tu entendes , ne sors pas d'ici et tout ira bien .

Puis Vincent retourna voir Red XIII et Youffie au rez de chaussée . Bon sang , il ne le montrait mais pendant trois ans , il avait redouté et espéré cette rencontre . Redouter à cause de l'angoisse de devoir faire face de nouveau au fils de celle qu'il avait aimé . Espérer pour lui faire comprendre . Lui faire comprendre toutes ses erreurs .

- Je ferai peut-être mieux d'aller surveiller ta fille , Vincent suggéra Youffie , inquiète de se retrouver devant Sephiroth .

- Il arrive , renifla durement Red . Préparez-vous .

Mais personne n'eut le temps d'anticiper l'apparition derrière Vincent d'une lame . Ce dernier eut juste le temps de bloquer le coup avec son fusil comme bouclier . Youffie eut le réflexe de regarder la porte avant de vérifier qu'elle était toujours bien fermée . Comment il avait fait ?

Red ne s'était pas posé la question qu'il alla à la rescousse de Vincent en attaquant par une roulade dans les airs . Mais souplement , Sephiroth fit un saut en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque . Beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux , ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver le sortilège de SuperNova qu'il leur envoya , estimant qu'il perdait trop de temps .

Sephiroth franchit l'escalier qui menait au second étage . Il fallait profiter de l'effet surprise . Visiblement , il avait réussi à les prendre de vitesse . Mais Clad allait arriver et il se devait d'admettre qu'il avait déjà perdu deux fois contre lui . Il ne fallait donc pas le sous-estimer . Du premier étage , il regarda ses trois adversaires qui se relevaient déjà après s'être lancés des sorts de soin . Non , il se devait être prudent . Il s'aventura dans la pièce . Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque . Il sentit le souffle remonter depuis le sous-sol . Elle était toute proche . Tant de sensations dans cet endroit . Tant de bon et mauvais souvenirs . Au fond , cet endroit était une bénédiction . Les révélations qu'ils contenaient l'avaient fait souffrir mentalement . Pourtant , cela avait été nécessaire pour retrouver Mère , pour accomplir leur destin . Ces flammes , leur chaleur , les cris des gens .

Non , ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas en bas . Il le sentait . Les émotions l'envahissaient . Sans aucune hésitation , il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'autre pièce voisine . Cette sensation familière . Elle était dans cette pièce , derrière cette porte .

Elle se recroquevilla dans sa cachette , se demandant réellement qui était l'ennemi . Elle avait senti une présence derrière la porte . Sephiroth , elle avait souvent senti la peur , la tristesse , l'incertitude en lui , les mêmes qui l'assaillaient . Pourtant , lui arrivait à les contenir . Et puis, elle se sentait proche de cette présence . Au fond , les autres le craignaient parce qu'il lui ressemblait . Parce qu'il était différent . Cette peur , toujours cette peur .

La porte , elle s'ouvrait . Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se cacher . Il était là . Elle croisa son regard . C'était étrange , elle pouvait deviner ses réactions , ses sentiments , son étonnement de se retrouver devant elle , puis des hésitations . Visiblement , il ne s'attendait pas à cela . A quoi t'étais-tu attendu alors Sephiroth ? Il lui fit signe de la main de se taire . Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient . Les autres avaient dû croire qu'il était descendu dans les sous-sols .

Il se retourna vers la petite fille . Elle l'observait comme si de rien n'était . Visiblement , elle n'avait pas peur de lui . Au contraire , elle donnait l'impression de l'attendre . Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le mettre à jour . Au fond , chacun s'observait mutuellement , attendant la réaction de l'autre . Pourtant , ses yeux , ils lui étaient étrangement familiers . Les mêmes que les siens . Mais cela ne suffisait pas . Il devait savoir , il devait être certain . Si ce n'était pas elle , alors , il la tuerait . Il n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec lui . Il s'abaissa pour mieux regarder son épaule . Mais la petite main se referma sur son poignet . Il la regarda droit dans les yeux . Elle le défiait du regard , d'un air de dire comment il pouvait faire cela .

- Je dois savoir , répondit-il simplement .

Elle relâcha sa main et il examina . Les chiffres se détachèrent sur la peau de la petite fille . XIV . Le dernier clone . Pas le sien mais bien celui de Jénova . Il trouva même insultant pour elle qu'Hojo l'aie numérotée comme tout ses autres clones . Il la regarda mieux . Au fond , oui , comment avait-il pu douter ? Cette aura familière , cette aura unique , la même que celle de Mère mais en plus faible . Pourtant , quelque chose différent se dégageait également d'elle, cette chose qui faisait qu'Hojo l'avait considéré comme une erreur .

- Il doit être là haut .

Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il reconnut la voix et il se tourna vers elle . C'était étrange , il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait savoir toutes ses émotions .

- Tu vas venir avec moi .

- Pourquoi irai-je avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme et posée malgré l'intonation encore enfantine .

- Parce que tu es comme moi . Tu ne fais pas parti des humains . Tu es différente d'eux . Tu leur es supérieure . Et tu me peux m'aider à retrouver quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour nous deux .

Elle sentit les deux mains autoritaires la soulever pour l'installer sur son épaule , comme si de rien n'était devant cette charge supplémentaire . Elle le regarda. Il était fort et si sûr de lui . Il était froid et inaccessible . Pourtant , il était comme elle . Différent . C'était cette différence qui la rassurait . Il savait qui elle était . Avec lui , les masques tombaient . Elle se sentait ... Moins seule . Elle ne se sentait pas différente de quelqu'un d'autres pour une fois . Au fond , elle se sentait attiré vers cette présence qui avait enfin un visage .

- Il n'est pas là .

Clad ravala un juron digne de Cid lorsque dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol , il entendit la voix en contrebas du groupe de Vincent lui dire qu'il devait faire demi-tour . S'il n'était pas au sous- sol , où était-il ? Le groupe remonta donc les escaliers pour revenir au premier étage de la maison . Puis , il chercha rapidement . Là , il était là sur le seuil de l'entrée , qui lui faisait dos , fidèle à ses cauchemars . Cette fois , il allait payer , il allait payer . Clad serra les dents puis il prit son épée des deux mains et il courut ver son ennemi de toujours , bien décidé à lui lancer Omnislash . Sephiroth se retourna calmement , ne faisant aucun geste pour arrêter le coup , tellement sûr de lui . Clad allait attendre son objectif , son ennemi .

- Mais qui est-ce ?

Clad interrompit son limit lorsqu'il vit que la lame se rapprochait dangereusement de l'épaule de son ennemi . Il regarda étonné l'enfant qui était installée sur son épaule . Il crût un instant se tromper d'adversaire , devant cette apparition singulière . Sephiroth constata que tout le groupe était là maintenant . Puis il dévisagea l'enfant . Leur regard se croisèrent . Puis Sephiroth se tourna ironiquement vers Clad .

- Clad , tu n'allais tout de même pas t'en prendre à une enfant , toi le grand justicier , le vainqueur du météore ?

Avant qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit , Sephiroth et l'enfant avaient déjà disparu .

- Mais tu aurais pu l'avoir , l'occasion était trop belle , hurla Barrett .

- Je sais .

- Clad , tu as laissé partir ton pire ennemi alors que tu aurais pu en finir avec ton limite comme la dernière fois , répéta Barrett .

Cette fois , Clad se retourna furieux vers son ami . Il ne desserrait pas des poings mais parlait calmement .

- Et si cela avait été Marlène à la place de cette fille , qu'aurais-tu fait Barrett ? Tu aurais tué Sephiroth avec ta propre fille .

Tifa se rapprocha de son mari tandis que Barrett avalait le coup :

- Clad , ce n'est pas de ta faute . Tu as fait ce que ta conscience te disait de faire . Maintenant , il reste à savoir qui était cette fille .

Vincent retourna voir la pièce où il avait laissé son apparition . Comme il s'y attendait , elle n'était plus là . Mais alors , Sephiroth serait venu uniquement pour elle ? Pourtant que ferait-il d'elle ? Qu'est-ce que Sephiroth ferait de cette fille qu'il avait trouvé seule et perdue aux milieu des montagnes de Nibelheim . Le mieux qu'il avait à faire , c'était encore de retourner au Mont Nibel en savoir un peu plus à son sujet .

- Vincent , tu vas où ?

- Vérifier une hypothèse . La réponse est là où je l'ai trouvée .

Une partie du groupe décida de le suivre tandis qu'une autre resterait au manoir pour vérifier si un élément ne leur avait pas échappé . Clad eut un frisson en regardant la pièce où il avait laissé tant de mort , tant de morceaux de souvenirs éparpillés dans son esprit . Mais aujourd'hui , il se rappelait de tout . Il regarda Vincent et Barrett rentrer dans l'ancienne antre comme si de rien n'était . Finalement , il eut le réflexe d'inspirer profondément avant de regarder la pièce ...vide .

- On a fait le nettoyage ici , constata Vincent . Et il y a même une entrée secrète .

Ils prirent le même chemin que Sephiroth et ils arrivèrent à la dernière pièce , là où tous les rapports étaient conservés . Barrett prit un rapport par terre et le parcourut rapidement des yeux . Clad et Vincent regardèrent ce dernier serrer les dents avant de se tourner vers Clad le regard rancunier .

- Lis ça fit-il en jetant le rapport au pied de Clad . Tu as laissé partir Sephiroth avec le clone de Jénova .

Clad ramassa le rapport tandis que Vincent à genou observait en silence le laboratoire . Clad releva les yeux vers son ami .

- Cette petite fille , fit-il d'une voix hésitante , cette petite est le clone de Jénova .

- Hojo , comment ai-je pu vouloir que tu repose en paix murmura l'ex-turk pour lui-même .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Sephiroth jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de la ville de Nibelheim . Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le groupe de Clad était parti en direction des montagnes alors qu'il était resté tout près . Il hésitait sur la direction à prendre . Il n'aimait pas les hésitations . La moindre hésitation pouvait être le commencement d'une chaîne qui aboutissait à l'échec .

- Mère , où êtes-vous ?

Pour l'instant , il avait récupéré le clone de Jénova . Mais ce dernier s'était endormi visiblement épuisé et il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller . Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer tous les moyens . C'était comme une sorte de léthargie . Il regarda le paysage au loin .

Maintenant , il ne pouvait qu'attendre .

_Des tentacules qui l'entraînent toujours plus profondément dans la rivière de la vie tandis que des voix lui conseillent de revenir dans la rivière qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter . Elle avait beau crié , Sephiroth regardait de loin sans réagir comme s'il regardait une expérience , comme le regard d'Hojo , insensible . _

_Pourtant , elle avair le droit de vivre . _

_Non _

_Pourquoi non ?_

_Parce que tu n'aurais dû n'être qu'une marionnette _

_Que suis-je alors ?_

_Une menace . Une menace pour moi ._

_Pourquoi Mère ?_

Elle se réveilla , essoufflée et encore sous le coup de cet être qui voulait l'entraîner avec lui dans la rivière de la vie . Elle se répéta à elle-même un mot . Mère . Pourquoi avait-elle appelé cette entité meurtrière Mère ? D'ailleurs , elle connaissait quelqu'un qui appelait cette même entité ainsi . Elle porta son regard sur Sephiroth tandis qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle . C'était étrange comme se dégageait de lui force et vulnérabilité . Elle le sentait . Il cherchait quelqu'un . Cette personne qu'il appelait Mère . Et elle , que cherchait-elle ? Elle avait attendu Sephiroth et il était venu . C'était étrange , des questions qu'elle se posait , lui , il ne se les posait plus . Ou peut-être avait-il pris l'habitude de ne plus se les poser . Mais elle, elle était en plein trouble , en pleine confusion . Elle se heurtait à ce monde pour la première fois de sa courte vie . Pour l'instant , son instinct lui disait de se fier à Sephiroth , c'était comme un appel , un ordre venant du fin fond d'elle-même . D'ailleurs qu'aurait-elle pu faire dans ce monde où elle ne connaissait personne ? D'ailleurs , elle-même , qui était-elle ? Lui , c'était Sephiroth mais elle...

- Qui suis-je ?

Soudain , Sephiroth sortit de ses réflexions pour se tourner vers la silhouette brune . Elle le regardait d'un air triste et troublé . C'était étrange mais cela lui rappelait son impression de confusion lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité sur ses origines . Colère , amertume , rancoeur , regret . Tous ces sentiments étaient venus en même temps .

- Un clone de Mère répondit-il d'une voix froide guettant dans la direction de Nibelheim , ne la fixant même pas .

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu m'aider .

- Oui . Je penses que tu peux me conduire à elle fit-il en se retournant vers elle . Alors?

- Sephiroth , si tu la trouves , ça changera quoi pour toi ?

Elle avait posé la question d'une voix calme et posée , presque adulte . Elle avait perdu cette intonation infantile dans sa prononciation . Il rit , il rit en silence devant cette question si évidente qu'elle lui posait .

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider à retrouver Mère ? Repéta-t-elle .

Il s'arrêta de rire , devant le simple fait de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui appeler Jénova , Mère.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il d'une voix songeuse . Parce que nous sommes tous les deux une partie d'elle-même . Moi , son fils , toi , le clone , une autre partie du tout . Une partie d'un tout . Un tout pour plusieurs parties .

- Pourtant , tu avais bien réussi à une époque à vivre sans elle , parmi les humains .

- Parlons-en justement fit-il d'une voix amère si c'est ce que tu veux . Durant cette période , j'avais l'impression d'être différent . Et les humains ont peur de ce qui est différent , de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas . Ils ont peur de moi , de toi . Durant cette période , il y avait un vide en moi que j'espérais combler par la soif des combats étrangement . Puis j'ai enfin trouvé ce que c'était que ce vide . Cela fait mal au début quand on trouve ce vide . Mais une fois trouvé , il se comble de lui-même .

- Et tu crois que j'en suis au point où j'ai trouvé ce vide et que je dois le combler par la présence de Mère fit-elle d'une voix lointaine . Pourtant , tu parles de peur des autres . Mais la peur , c'est quoi ? Avoir peur des autres ? Ou de soi-même ? Car alors c'est nous-même qui créerait notre propre perte . C'est nous qui entretiendrait ce vide en nous .

- Tu te trompes fit-il d'une voix ironique . Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ton vide . Tu en es encore à le chercher . Tu te poses trop de question . Tu auras trouvé ce vide lorsque tu auras trouvé Mère et que tu ne poseras plus de questions . Tu as tout à gagner en la retrouvant toi aussi . Alors , où est-elle ?

Il savait tellement de chose et rien qu'à l'écouter , elle avait l'impression que c'était lui qui donnerait les réponses à toutes ses questions . Pourtant , elle sentit un étrange malaise au fond d'elle-même lorsqu'elle lui dit ce qu'il voulait entendre .

- Elle est en vie .

- Alors , elle est vivante fit-il pour lui-même les yeux remplis de convoitise .

- Mais je ne sais pas où ...

- Je vois fit-il simplement .

Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur la poignet de Masamune . Le regard de la fille capta le mouvement mais elle ne broncha pas . Il se saisit de son arme et la leva , prêt à l'abaisser à chaque instant .

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'éliminer ? Parce que je ne suis qu'une réplique de celle que tu cherches ? Est-ce donc un crime ? Plaça-t-elle d'un ton qui ne prenait pas en compte la lame pointée sur elle . D'ailleurs tu ne l'élimineras pas car j'ai plus de chance que toi de retrouver celle que tu cherches .

- Où iras-tu si tu étais à ma place ?

- Là où tout a fini et où tout a commencé ..

- ... Le cratère au Nord ?

- Affirmatif .

Sephiroth regarda la petite fille qui le défiait constamment de son regard vert et rangea la lame en se détournant d'elle , souriant ironiquement à l'idée de cette petite fille qui n'avait pas peur de lui , même quand il la menaçait de mort . Elle était si sûre d'elle ... Si froide mais connaissait parfaitement ses propres limites .

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ? S'interrogea-t-il bien qu'il devinait la réponse .

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir de celui qui recherche le tout comme tu aimes à le dire ? N'oublies pas que je suis une partie ? Et , de par mon origine , tant que tu respecteras le tout , tu respecteras la partie . De plus , pourquoi aurais-je peur de celui que j'ai si longtemps cherché ?

- Je vois .

Il l'observa . Il avait l'impression d'être mis à jour devant elle . Pourtant , elle n'avait que l'apparence d'une enfant . Seulement l'apparence . Rien que cette conversation lui avait montré que cette petite fille réfléchissait comme une adulte . Elle avait également un côté froid et impassible qu'il la rendait encore plus impénétrable . D'elle se dégageait une étrange aura de mystère , d'intelligence mais également autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir . Il se devait tout de même de reconnaître qu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde et qu'elle en était au stade de la découverte . Etrangement , il sentait rassuré maintenant . Il avait franchi une étape dans sa solitude .

- Bon , XIV ?

- Pas XIV ! C'est pas un nom ça se vexa-t-elle .

Il ne pût s'empêcher un haussement de sourcil en entendant la voix reprendre une intonation plus infantile .

- Alors Hojo t'aurais peut-être donné un autre nom autre que spécimen ou XIV ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique et méprisant .

- J'en sais rien , moi fit-elle en haussant les épaules . Mais je dois avoir un nom . Une identité commence par un nom .

- Comment un clone pourrait-il avoir une identité ? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton emprunt de froideur en s'éloignant d'elle montrant par là le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à ce problème . La petite fille courut pour se poser devant lui .

- Tu n'as qu'à m'en donner un assura-t-elle obstinément . Après tout , toi-même , tu en as bien un et pourtant , tu n'es pas plus différent que moi .

- Moi , je ne suis pas un clone , je suis un original . Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un nom . Pour moi , tu restes XIV acheva-t-il d'un ton sans réplique tandis qu'il s'éloignait .

Il la trouvait si impassible , si froide et pourtant si ... Naïve . Un clone-enfant . Il se retourna pour la voir hésiter à le suivre . Et pourtant , sûrement aussi seule que lui . Elle aussi , elle devait retrouver Mère . Une partie pour un tout . Elle ne serait jamais complète sans Mère , tout comme lui-même .

Il vit de loin le décollage du Hautvent . Logiquement , toute la troupe devait être partie , peut-être même au Cratère Nord ou tout autre lieu qui avait de l'importance pour lui , espérant tombé dessus . Il les aurait encore en travers de son chemin . De plus , maintenant , il allait être accompagné dans son voyage . De toute façon , si elle était le clone de Jénova , elle devait avoir hérité de ses capacités . Il eut un sourire étrange en pensant qu'il allait devoir mettre à l'épreuve les capacités de XIV .

L'enfant regarda Sephiroth . Elle n'aimait pas la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux . Il préparait un mauvais coup . C'était étrange tout de même comme elle pouvait sentir ses réactions , ses interrogations comme un livre ouvert . Elle n'avait qu'à lire les lignes imprimées . D'un autre côté , cela lui faisait peur . Elle avait peur mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer car il l'estimait un peu car justement , il croyait qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune crainte vis-à-vis de lui . C'était étrange mais , elle estimait que cela procurait un plaisir artificielle à Sephiroth de savoir que les gens avaient peur de lui . C'était étrange car même différents des humains , ils étaient aussi contradictoires qu'eux . Elle craignait Sephiroth mais ne voulait pas lui montrer de peur de baisser dans son estime . D'un autre côté , elle ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul . Maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé , elle ne le quitterait pluq . C'était un peu comme si toute sa vie , elle avait attendu ce moment .

Lui-même aimait lire la peur durant un combat dans les yeux de son adversaire . Mais indubitablement , c'était cette angoisse qui ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou dans l'esprit de Sephiroth en lui confirmant qu'il était différent .

Soudain , elle vit Sephiroth lever son masamune légèrement et tendre sa main dans sa direction . Sa vue se troubla , les formes autours d'elles changèrent pour ne devenir que ténèbres parsemées d'étoiles de temps à autres . Son corps ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle vit ce qui ressemblait à un météore se diriger vers elle au milieu de ce nul part . Elle allait encaisser le choc de plein fouet . Elle n'eut que le réflexe de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le coup approcher . Elle attendit . Rien ne se passa . Elle attendit mais toujours rien . Alors , elle rouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de constater le silence autours de la bulle qui l'entourer . Pourtant , le météore se percutait contre elle . Elle entendit des voix dans sa tête , une connaissance lointaine . Elle regarda fascinée la puissante attaque se diriger sur une nouvelle cible .

Sephiroth regarda étonné cette petite fille contrer son attaque par une matéria de reflet alors qu'elle n'avait aucune matéria sur elle et il encaissa son attaque de plein fouet .

Il se lança un élixir tandis qu'il se relevait en comprenant à quel point son attaque SuperNova pouvait être la plus puissante ... Intrigué , il ne pût retenir un hoquet de surprise en l'observant . Elle lui avait jeté un regard montrant à quel point elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il la prenne par surprise . IL nettoya la poussière sur ses vêtements avant de se mettre en route vers la cité des fusées pour retrouver le pilote qui l'avait amené ici et qui l'emmenèrait jusqu'au Nord . Il se rappela les deux monstres tués au laboratoire et eut un étrange sourire . Malgré ses airs innocents , elle était bien le clone de Jénova .

Le soir était tombé . Ils avaient fin de traverser le Mont Nibel et la cité des fusées était en vue. Etrangement , ils n'avaient croisé aucun monstre . Il avait craint de croiser Clad et ses amis mais les rencontres fortuites n'étaient pas de mise aujourd'hui visiblement . Cela en était presque dommage . Il aurait voulu XIV se mesurer à Clad par exemple . Tant pis . De toute façon , désormais , une seule chose , une seule obsession : Mère .

La consternation , telle était l'humeur du groupe qui avait embarqué à bord du Hautvent peu après que Clad et les autres soient revenus du mont Nibel . On ne pouvait imaginer une petite fille comme la nouvelle calamité des cieux . Et pourtant , avec Sephiroth , ils se devaient de prendre cette menace très au sérieux . Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de toute façon .

- On se doit se fixer que , désormais , nous avons deux cibles : Sephiroth et la fille tenta de résumer Cid . de de ¨£µ+°ù . La chose m'enchante guère mais bon , on a pas le choix , se tenta-t-il de convaincre .

- Mais tout de même , fit Tifa en baissant le regard . Cette petite n'est qu'une enfant . Il doit y avoir une autre solution pour elle .

- Elle a fait son choix , répliqua Youffie . Elle a choisi de suivre Sephiroth de son propre chef . En plus , c'est un clone de Jénova , c'est tout ce que l'on doit savoir .

- Hum , sur ce point de vue , argumenta Red , elle n'a pas tort . Je pense qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences . Elle doit avoir la maturité d'une adulte malgré son air enfantin et c'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle a choisi de le rejoindre .

- Ecoutes , Tifa . Je suis bien placé pour parler car je suis père , fit Barrett . Et c'est justement pour éviter qu'un nouveau météore tombe sur la tête de mon enfant que je n'hésiterai à tuer la nouvelle forme de Jénova . Et c'est peut-être même une chance car elle n'a pas encore tous ses pouvoirs .

- Barrett a raison fit Cait Sith . L'intérêt de la planète passe avant .

- Oui mais tuer une enfant répliqua Tifa . Une enfant . On n'est pas des meurtriers . Clad , dis quelque chose tenta-t-elle en cherchant un encouragement de sa part .  
Mais ce dernier baissait le regard vers le sol tandis que tout le monde attendait sa réponse .

Il n'avait pas abaissé son epée contre Sephiroth en ne voulant pas blesser l'enfant . Sephiroth . Il avait encore réussi à le manipuler , telle une marionnette . Il était donc si prévisible ? Il en serra les poings de colère , oubliant que les autres attendaient toujours sa réponse . Cette petite lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui . Un souvenir très fugitif trois ans plutôt .  
Une petite fille . Aéris n'aurait pas voulu la tuer , il en était certain . Pourtant , l'idée d'être de nouveau sous le contrôle de Jénova lui fit prendre une décision .

- On doit la tuer . Je n'ai pas envie que mon passé recommence . Je n'ai pas envie d'être de nouveau manipulé . Je n'ai pas envie que les gens que j'aime meurent . Elle fera elle aussi partie des cibles à abattre .

Tifa ne sut quoi répondre devant le ton rempli de détermination de son mari . Elle le savait au fond . Sa blessure ne s'était pas refermée puisque Sephiroth était encore vivant .

- Bon , on est d'accord .

- Pas moi , plaça Vincent . Car ce que vous allez faire est simplement digne d'un turk . Je vous accompagne mais comptez pas sur moi pour l'achever .

Quelque part , Tifa admira Vincent alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non à son mari . Clad soupira . Les autres trouvèrent qu'on pourrait bien se débrouiller sans lui .

Peu après , Vincent s'était isolé à l'extérieur du Hautvent . Encore un soupira-t-il intérieurement ... Encore un enfant au main d'Hojo . Même en tant que turk , il n'avait jamais tué des enfants . Après Sephiroth , cette petite fille .

Tous les souvenirs affluaient d'un seul coup dans son esprit avec son lot de regrets . Lucrécia enceinte , les expériences , Hojo plus attentif aux résultats qu'à la santé de sa femme et du futur bébé à naître . Et lui , il avait laissé faire tout ça , parce que Lucracia lui répétait qu'elle allait bien , que tout cela était bien pour l'enfant . Il avait aussi cru le professeur Gast , grand idéaliste en quête du seul bien-être de l'humanité . Il les avait cru . Que tout irait bien à la naissance .  
Tellement d'erreurs produites et les enfants les payaient , c'était cela le pire . Il n'avait pu empêcher Hojo de s'emparer du bébé . Il n'avait pas pu sauver Lucrécia . Il n'avait pas pu empêcher le professeur de l'enterrer vivant après s'être servi de lui pour des expériences . Trente ans passés sous-terre , cela n'était même pas assez payé pour toutes ses erreurs . Même son véritable aspect durant ses limites , conséquences de ces expériences , cela n'était pas chèrement payé face à des victimes comme Sephiroth ou cette fille , victimes d'Hojo et de ce monstre qui était en lui : la science . Et on lui demandait de tuer ces enfants ? Il avait réussi à tuer Sephiroth dans le cratère car il s'était convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour cet enfant qui avait succombé à la tentation de Jénova . Mais aujourd'hui ... Cette petite fille ... Elle était une victime des ambitions d'Hojo . Elle ne pouvait être Jénova . Il se rappelait encore ses airs apeurés , telle une bête traquée qui avait appris à se défendre toute seule . Red affirmait qu'elle avait la maturité d'une adulte . Ce n'était pas le fait d'être avancée pour son âge qui faisait d'elle une adulte . Et puis , étrangement , quelque chose lui disait , lui criait que cette fille était autre chose que ce qu'Hojo avait voulu qu'elle soit . D'ailleurs , lui-même dans son journal affirmait .

Il ferma les yeux , repensant à ce visage tant aimé et chéri , un sourire dans toute cette amertume de souvenir de criminel . Lucrécia . Elle n'avait pu supporter le poids de son passé et ce lot de regret qu'il amène . Lui , c'était Hojo qui l'avait enterré . Elle , elle n'avait pas supporté d'avoir écouté Hojo en assurant que le Jénova ne pourrait que faire du bien au petit Sephiroth dans son ventre . Lucrécia . Ce n'était pas de ta faute , ce n'était pas ta faute .

Elle préférait se taire . Elle n'avait rien dit lorsque Sephiroth avait tué le pilote qui les avait amené jusqu'à Icicle . Elle était restée de glace , c'était bien le mot . Puis il lui avait tendu la main qui avait tenu le sabre . Elle avait frisonné peut-être de froid ou simplement de dégout lorsqu'elle avait posé sa propre main dans la sienne . Elle ne savait pas , elle ne savait plus . Et au fond d'elle-même , peut-être ne voulait-elle pas savoir ? Quoi ? Elle l'ignorait . La réponse était en face d'elle mais ne voulait pas la saisir .  
Elle repensa à cette homme sur le mont Nibel . Lui aussi lui avait tendu la main . C'était étrange . Elle avait cherché Sephiroth . Maintenant qu'elle était avec lui , elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait guére avancé et se sentait perdue . Mais si Sephiroth s'en rendait compte , il ne l'estimerait plus . Alors , elle essayait de cacher tous ses soucis derrière une sorte d'insouciance . Pour se répéter que tout allait bien .

- Cesses ces enfantillages fit Sephiroth en recevant une boule de neige que XIV lui avait lançé en pleine figure .

- Bah quoi répondit-elle de son plus beau sourire , tu n'aimes pas la neige ? C'est étrange . C'est froid , ça fond entre tes mains mais c'est si amusant de la rouler , pour en faire une boule . Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de neige là où on était ? Au mont Nibel , il ne faisait que pleuvoir . Et si , ici , il n'y a que de la neige , existe-t-il des terres où il n'y a que le soleil ?

Il ne répondait pas et au lieu d'énerver XIV , cela ne fit que la convaincre qu'il fallait continuer sur cette voix . Le tableau était étrange . Une petite fille au milieu d'un désert de neige et qui ne semblait pas souffrir du froid , riant devant ce miracle blanc . Une ombre noire la précédait , ignorant elle aussi le froid mais aussi les rires de la petite , au point que cette dernière cessa de rire devant tant d'indifférence .

Finalement , elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte . Ce n'était pas que le froid les insupportait mais Sephiroth ne voulait visiblement pas s'aventurer dans la nuit sur le glacier . Il alluma un feu avec une matéria . Elle s'assit en face de lui . Seul les flammes les séparaient . Elle tendit ses mains vers le foyer . Elle avait beau ne pas être sensible au froid , il en résultait tout de même qu'elle avait trop joué avec la neige et cela lui piquait les mains. Soudain , elle s'avisa de ces étranges boules de verres .

- Tu as besoin de ces choses pour faire de la magie , constata-t-elle très sérieusement .

- J'ai perdu une partie de mes pouvoirs .

Le regard de Sephiroth s'attarda sur l'ouverture de la grotte par laquelle le froid s'engouffrait. XIV le regarda . Il avait l'air si ...lointain et seul . Elle aurait pourtant voulu le serrer , le consoler , le mettre en garde , le rassurer . Qu'il n'était pas seul . Elle était là , enfin . Elle se leva pour se mettre en face de lui , pour que ses yeux ne se posent plus sur les ténébres de la nuit et il sembla sortir de ses pensées en voyant la petite silhouette avec des yeux si ... Compatissant ?

- J'ai besoin de matérias , pas de ta pitié , fit-il d'un ton tranchant .

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié , fit la voix étrangement adulte . C'est plus un simple désir de te rassurer .  
Sephiroth fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle entoura ses petits bras autours de sa taille .

- Lâches-moi XIV .  
Il l'envoya de l'autre côté de la grotte avec une telle violence qu'il s'en voulut un peu . Mais il était si peu habitué à de telles marques d'affection .

- Reposes-toi . On repart bientôt et il se glissa ddehors comme si le froid de la nuit était plus rassurant que deux bras l'entourant .  
A quoi cela lui servait-il d'être si froid , de vouloir ignorer l'affection que l'on voulait lui porter ? Avait-il peur qu'il ne soit plus fidèle à cette entité qu'il appelait Mère ? Sephiroth . Ils étaient tous les deux seuls et différents . Sephiroth , ne sais-tu pas que l'on vit que par le regard des autres ? Pensa-t-elle . S'il ne montrait qu'une insensibilité , il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il se sentait si seul . Et pourtant , elle voulait aussi s'en prendre à elle-même alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce que qu'était devenu Sephiroth . Du moins , le croyait-elle .

- Le vent est trop fort Clad . On doit se poser hurla Cid en tenant le gouvernail du Hautvent balloté par les fortes rafales .

- Pas question . On doit les retrouver .

Le groupe se tenait dans la cabine de pilotage du Hautvent , peu rassuré par le sifflement du vent à l'extérieur dont l'écho se répercutait dans l'armature métallique du vaisseau . A Icicle , un homme avait été tué et la carcasse d'un avion avait été retrouvé . La piste était mince mais on soupconnait Sephiroth . A la mention de la ville , tout le monde avait pensé à un endroit : Le cratère Nord , lieu de réunion de Jénova . Mais soudain , une rafale plus forte que les autres fit basculer le hautvent et l'instant d'après , un grondement retentit au-dessus de leur tête . Chacun par réflexe interrogea Cid du regard . Celui étouffa plusieurs jurons avant de répondre que quelque chose avait dû perçer l'enveloppe du vaisseau .

- Tenez-vous à quelque chose de solide .

Finalement , ils sentirent le sol se dérober sous eux . Dehors , on ne distinguait rien d'autre que la nuit . Si un explorateur s'était perdue sur l'étendu glacée menant à Icicle , il n'aurait même pas vu une étrange masse s'effondrer sur la neige et glisser dans un effroyable bruit de voilure déchirée et de tôle froissée. Finalement , le hautvent arrêta sa course sur le flanc .

Clad fut le premier à se réveiller avec une migraine effroyable et il mit un certain temps à remettre ses idées en place . Il était dans la cabine de pilotage . Mais celle-ci devait se trouver couchée sur le côté puisque le sol était en pente douce et non droit et plat comme il devrait l'être si l'apparail était en plein ciel . Finalement , il se réveilla avc toutes ses facultés en voyant Tifa évanouie en face de lui , une vilaine plaie à la tête .

- µ£¨µ$ . Ce qui a percé notre voilure , c'est surement pas le vent , râla Cid qui se relevait au milieu des feuilles éparpillées par la chute représentant les cartes du ciel .

On lui donna raison lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement secoua le vaisseau . Clad hésita un instant en voyant Tifa toujours inerte . Finalement , lui , Cid et Vincent surgissant de nul part, voyant que les autres étaient hors de combat se résignèrent à aller voir ce qu'il en était . Ils eurent du mal à sortir de la salle de pilotage et à escalader la passerelle . Clad se dit que le plus dur allait être de se glisser à l'extérieur par des escaliers qui se trouvait presque sur le dos . Mais la question fut reglée lorsqu'ils sentirent le froid s'engouffrer dans le vaisseau . Quelque chose avait éventré la carcasse du Hautvent . L'instant d'après cette constatation , des créatures que Clad et Vincent reconnurent comme les semblables de celles qu'ils avaient trouvées dans le réacteur Mako de Nibelheim . Une seule chose les différenciait . Elles étaient surmontées d'une paire d'elle . Cid machonna de colère sa cigarette en comprenant qu'elles étaient à l'origine de la blessure de son vaisseau .

Mais l'une ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa pluie d'injures en bondissant sur lui . Il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol du Hautvent maintenant le plus loin possible de son visage à la seule force de ses mains la machoire du monstre . Ce fut Vincent qui mit fin à ce corps à corps en visant la bête qui effectua un sursaut avant de regarder sa nouvelle proie . Cid en profita pour se relever et reprendre sa lance qui lui avait glissé des mains . Il compta mentalement une , deux , quatre . Elles étaient quatre et attaquaient le premier qu'elles trouvaient . Clad avait déjà sorti sa lourde épée tandis qu'il était encerclé par deux des monstres . Il fit une roulade sur le côté quand l'une d'elle bondit sur lui . Ses longues griffes n'eurent que le temps d'écorcher la peau du bras . La deuxième n'eut pas le temps puisque Clad lança Ifrit sur l'autre . Il s'était dit que si elles supportaient si bien le froid , elles ne pouvaient qu'être sensible à l'élement opposé qu'était le feu . Son raisonnement fut juste puisque l'invocation donna le premier coup de grâce à l'adversaire . Le combat fut plus équilibré par la suite à trois contre trois . Clad s'occupait seul de son adversaire . Par contre , les deux autres semblaient se liguer contre Vincent , l'une n'ayant guère appréciée la balle de Death Penalty dans son corps . Il reçut un coup de patte qui le poussa contre le mur du vaisseau . Sa vue se troubla , il sentit son corps trembler au plus profond de lui . L'adversaire avait signé son arrêt de mort puisque ce coup avait suffit pour réveiller son limit .

Cid regarda dégouté le béhémot sauter sur l'autre créature et la meurtrire de coup de griffe , les coups tombant les uns après les autres et faisant jaillir le sang du monstre . Il l'acheva avec une bestialité non contenue . Plus que deux .

D'ailleurs , l'une d'elle allait bondir sur Vincent qui reprenait déja une forme humaine . Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du pilote qui transperça de sa lance l'autre assaillant .

Quant à Clad , il asséna avec une précision étonnante un coup de son épée sur le flanc du dernier adversaire . Mais celui-ci malgré le coup , bondit sur Clad . Ce dernier effectua une roulade entrainant l'ennemi avec lui qui fut projété contre les murs du Hautvent et ne se releva plus .

- Bien fait pour eux . Ça leur apprendra de s'en prendre à mon vaisseau . Non , mais regardez ce qu'ils ont faits . D'ailleurs , c'est quoi ces monstres ?  
Clad s'agenouilla auprès du cadavre de l'une d'elle . Il n'y avait pas de doutes . Elles étaient en tout point identiques à celles trouvées dans le laboratoire .

- Hojo ? Demanda le chef à Vincent .  
Celui-ci avait nettoyé Death Penalty du sang des adversaires . Il aquiesça simplement la tête avant de redescendre vers la cabine de pilotage en silence . Clad tenta de deviner les pensées de l'ex-turk . Il pouvait facilement imaginé le choc qu'il avait eu en découvrant que le scientifique était vivant , tout comme lui avait découvert Sephiroth vivant . Pourquoi le destin se jouaient-ils d'eux ? Il avait cru pouvoir se reposer enfin après avoir vengé la mort d'Aéris , l'esprit enfin calmé et n'appartenant qu'à lui-même . Au lieu de cela , tels des diables sortant de leur boite , Hojo et Sephiroth revenaient .

- Clad , on a besoin de ta matéria de soin . L'état de certains est inquiétant . Dehors , le vent soufflait toujours plus fort et plus glacial , alors que le jour se levait sur la carcasse du Hautvent , isolée au milieu de cette étendue blanche .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

_Elles avait beau appelé , elle ne pouvait rien faire . Sephiroth avançait devant elle , lentement vers cette entité qu'il appelait Mère . Pourtant , elle avait beau l'appeler , courir , le supplier de s'arrêter , il avançait toujours vers elle ._

_- Elle n'est pas ta mère . Elle te manipule . _

_Mais sa voix se perdait dans le nul part de ce rêve . Plus loin , elle voyait cet homme en blouse blanche prendre des notes , avide de connaissances même les plus ignorées en murmurant ._

_- Erreur...Erreur... _

_Finalement , elle s'épuisa à courir en restant sur place tandis qu'elle voyait Sephiroth tendre les bras vers cette Mère . Quelque chose en elle hurla d'injustice devant tant d'aveuglement . On lui prenait Sephiroth , encore une fois . Il fallait faire quelque chose , il fallait faire quelque chose . Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire , elle avançait mais elle restait là pourtant . Personne donc , personne donc pour l'aider . Elle se mit à pleurer . C'était étrange , elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus pleurer . Pourtant , les larmes venaient toutes seules . C'était plus fort ._

_Une main sur son épaule . Elle se retourna surprise et ne vit qu'une ombre noire et ne put dire qui elle était . Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que son salut viendrait d'elle. _

A quelques heures de marches de là , Sephiroth voyant le jour poindre se remit en route . Il n'avait même pas regardé derrière lui pour regarder si elle le suivait . Effectivement , il entendit ses pas dans la neige alors qu'il ne lui avait pas dit à quel moment ils repartiraient . C'était comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire . Il en était certain maintenant . Elle arrivait à tout savoir sur lui . Cela l'inquiétait quelque part de savoir qu'elle arrivait à savoir , même ses doutes . Il se rappelait encore comment elle avait voulu le réconforter . Comme s'il avait besoin d'être réconforter . Tout ce qu'il lui fallait , c'était la présence de Mère . Car , malgré XIV , il sentait un vide en lui , cette présence apaisante , Mère qui lui avait lui promis une vengeance sur ces humains qui les avait empêché d'arriver à une vie de Dieu . Quelle belle vie que celle de controler la vie et la mort au côté de celle qui lui avait tout donné . La rivière de la vie n'était qu'après tout un flot incessant d'âmes qu'il aurait controlé . Pauvre humains . Ils auraient pu vivre par lui mais ils n'avaient pas voulu de ce privilège que Mère et lui avaient daigné leur offrir . Soudain quelque chose le frappa au visage et le tira de ses réflexions . Il allait recevoir un autre projectile mais c'était sans compter sur sa matéria feu qui fit fondre la boule de neige sous le regard vexé de XIV .

C'était étrange mais il n'avait pas besoin de lire les pensées pour devnier que , derrière cette apparente insouciance , XIV cachait elle aussi des doutes . Le masque qu'il s'était forgé était fait de froideur alors que le sien était une bonne humeur dûe à son âge peut-être . Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point elle serait fidèle à Mère et jusqu'où allaient leurs points communs . D'ailleurs , avait-elle seulement été fidèle à Mère ? Et il devait constater qu'il n'avait aucune influence sur son esprit . Ce point le troublait . En tout cas , il devinait qu'elle était fidèle à lui et cela lui servirait . Et pourtant , qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elle se sentait aussi attachée à lui ?

_Ma création , un échec . J'ai créé un échec . Non , je ne peux pas avoir échoué . Elle était ma réussite . Elle devait être ma réussite ._

Et Hojo , pourquoi l'avait-il considéré comme une erreur ? XIV ? Que cachait-elle donc ?

Les autres ? Clad retourna dans la cabine de pilotage . Ils les avaient oubliés . Malgré les matérias , ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose . Seul Clad , Vincent et Cid n'avaient pas été blessés par la chute du Hautvent . Clad s'inquiétait pour Tifa qui n'avait pas repris connaissance malgré la matéria de soin suite à un violent choc sur la tête . Quant à Barrett et Red , bien que conscients , leur état n'étaient guère mieux . Avec une double fracture à la jambe suite à la chute d'un morceau de la carcasse du Hautvent sur lui , Barrett étouffaient des injures bien dignes de Cid . Red acceptait avec patience son état bien qu'il devait souffrir d'une hémoraggie que la matéria n'avait pu arrêter . Par contre , Clad décida de parcourir le Hautvent en voyant que Youffie était portée absente . Mais il ne trouva rien et son regard se posa sur le jour glacial qui s'était bien levé maintenant . Un vaisseau s'effrondrait mais pas le soleil pensa-t-il . Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de s'aventurer dehors . De la neige . Le vent était tombé mais le soleil reflété par la neige l'aveuglait presque . Pourtant , il ne fut pas surpris en voyant à une dizaine de mètres du Hautvent Youffie insconsciente étendue dans la neige et il sortit sa matéria de soin . Son état était visiblement moins grave que les autres puisqu'elle reprit connaissance aussitôt .

- Brrrrr , fais froid .

En voyant le Hautvent par terre , elle fut soulagée à l'idée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus à souffrir du mal de l'air puisque le Hautvent se portait bien bas . Clad la regarda courir à l'intérieur du vaisseau . Puis son regard se perdit sur le paysage . Parmis cette blancheur , se tenait un point noir et , à ses côtés , cette petite fille . On disait que l'enfance était l'âge de l'innocence . Mais jusqu'où allait l'innocence de cet enfant ? Puis , résigné , il retourna dans le Hautvent . Au passage , Clad constata que le mog géant de Cait Sith était hors d'usage . Il faudra donc ne pas compter sur lui également .

- Si on veut poursuivre Sephiroth , il faut le soigner .

Clad leva un sourcil en se demandant pour quel blessé Cid s'inquiétait autant .

- Tu parles . Y a plus blessé que lui . Moi , je te signales que j'ai été projeté dehors et que je suis restée plusieurs heures dehors . Alors au lieu de t'inquiéter pour ça , inquiétes-toi pour plus important répliqua Youffie .

Seul Vincent restait à l'écart de la conversation , plongé dans ses propres réflexions .

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as le mal de l'air .

- Et si on demandait son avis à Clad suggéra d'une voix parfaitement calme Red malgré sa blessure .

- ... Pour ?

- Ce que l'on doit faire , expliqua Youffie qui ne semblait pas avoir été blessée ou portée disparue à peine quelques heures .

Il regarda Tifa toujours incosnciente . Cait hors service ainsi que Barrett qui ne pouvaient plus être de la partie . Tifa , elle lui aurait dit prends son temps pour réfléchir car je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision . Elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et il s'imposait de la faire soigner . D'un autre côté ... Sephiroth .

- Cid , répares le Hauvent le plus vite possible pour emmener les autres à l'hopital le plus proche . Quant aux autres , ils m'accompagneront dehors à la poursuite de Sephiroth .

- Quoi ! Dehors par ce temps , gémit Youffie tandis que Vincent restait de marbre .

Mais Clad ignora ce manque d'entousiasme , son attention porté sur Tifa . Il n'aimait la laisser derrière lui . Mais il n'avait pas le choix .

Ainsi , trois autres points noirs vinrent s'ajouter aux deux premiers qu'ils poursuivaient dans l'étendue blanche du glacier .

Sephiroth regarda XIV qui s'était arrêtée , perdant en un instant toute envie de jouer et posant son regard sur l'étendue glacée .

- Alors ?

- Tu devrais mieux le savoir que moi répliqua-t-elle d'une voix énigmatique .

Cette fois , il fronça les sourcils . Mais il ne voyait rien . Pourtant , lui aussi sentait une présence et elle lui était bien trop familère à son goût . Oui , il sentait bien maintenant Clad , pas assez près pour s'en inquiéter pour l'instant . Pourtant , il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer . C'était lui qui l'avait vaincu et le souvenir de la pire défaite de son existence lui était amère . Mais il ne voulait rien faire pour l'instant . Il était trop empressé à la simple idée de retrouver Mère . Sans elle , il se sentait vunérable et cela malgré la présence de XIV . Oui , il devait faire vite . De toute façon , ils n'étaient plus loin . Ils avaient fini l'ascension du glacier et ils allaient arrivés aux abords du cratère , là où la rivière de la vie était à vif .

Ils s'approchaient . Tous les deux . Ils s'étaient trouvés . Etait-ce pure coïncidence ? Que Sephiroth revienne juste au moment où XIV lui échappait . Etait-ce pure coïncidence qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ? Il aurait ri autrefois de s'entendre dire de telles sornettes. Douter de l'existence des coïncidences et penser à une puissance plus grande comme celle ... Du destin .  
Ou alors un désir trop longtemps enfoui de vengeance d'une mère qui surpassait tout .

Réunion . Même le professeur Gast s'était donc trompé . Et Jénova ? Il sentit une part trembler au fond de lui à l'idée que les plus grands scientifiques de ce siècle du plus idéaliste au plus rationnel s'étaient trompés . La réunion n'étaient pas seulement celle de Jénova mais aussi celle d'une mère avec son fils .  
Douter . La pire de ses craintes autrefois , sa plus grande peur à lui , un scientifique de renom. Aujourd'hui , il l'acceptait et il vivait avec . Le doute s'était insinué Les plus grandes études scientifiques approfondies et exactes n'avaient pas pu prévoir l'échec de XIV . Ironie de l'existence . Ce qu'il avait cru un échec s'était révelé la seule réussite dans le clonage de Sephiroth concernant Clad . Et ce qu'il avait cru sa plus grande réussite n'était qu'échec . Echec ? Peut-être pas . Ou du moins une autre réussite . Car après tout , n'avait-il pas réussi à faire ce que seul un dieu pouvait faire . Ramener quelqu'un à la vie . La mort n'aurait donc plus de secret pour lui . Elle ne serait donc que le moment où l'âme quittait son corps pour rejoindre la rivière de la vie . Mais comment était-elle revenue comme par hasard dans le corps de sa plus grande réussite ? Ses dogmes étaient bouleversés . Il avait atteint le stade d'un dieu par pur accident alors qu'il avait voué sa vie à ce dieu qu'était la science . Mais ses années d'expérience , de sacrifice n'avaient servi à rien , puisqu'il ne pouvait expliquer cela . Il s'était condamné lui-même donc . Il n'était pas à plaindre . Au contraire , n'était-ce pas l'achèvement d'un cycle qu'il avait lui-même créé pour arriver à une fin irrémédiable . La mort . Quelle grandiose existence mais aussi quelle décadence face à une erreur , une si petite erreur qui ne demandait que justice . Le trouble . Jamais il n'avait douté . Et aujourd'hui , tiraillé entre la fierté de la supériorité de sa création et celle de la peur d'être arrivé au pied du mur de l'inexplicable . XIV ou devrait-il l'appeler par son véritable prénom . Ce trouble . Etait-ce dû à sa lucidité ou l'emprise de Jnova sur son esprit . Mais patience . Jenova venait de reprendre prise sur lui . Mais la délivrance approchait . Car elle arrive pour rendre justice .

XIV regarda le paysage étrange devant elle . Un puissant vent venant des entrailles de la rivière de la vie soufflait , apportant une étrange chaleur à ce lieu paradoxalement sans vie où la terre était meurtrie . Car elle sentait la blessure de la planète au fond d'elle-même . Et cette rivière de la vie . Elle lui criait de revenir , qu'elle y avait sa place . Elle y serait déjà allée ? Elle ne savait pas . Un mystère de plus à ce que même Hojo n'avait pas pu expliquer .Mais elle ne voulait pas y revenir , du moins pas encore . Si elle devait y aller , alors , cela ne serait pas seule . Elle n'aimait pas le trop grand empressement de Sephiroth à descendre au fond du cratère . Il voulait retrouver Mère . Mais elle , qu'allait-elle y faire ? Elle ne savait pas , elle savait juste que si Sephiroth y allait , elle y allait aussi .

- Elle ne passera pas .

Sephiroth et sa petite compagne levèrent les yeux vers cette voix , l'un nullement surpris ; l'autre stupéfait de voir en face d'elle celui qu'elle avait cru tuer . XIV ne put s'empêcher de se cacher derrière le trench-coat de Sephiroth en reconnaissant la silhouette à blouse blanche qui avait monopolisé les premières années de sa vie . Elle n'osa même pas le regarder ce rappellant que trop bien cette pièce dans ce laboratoire dans laquelle elle avait grandi et les coups de feu qu'elle avait tiré .

- Pourquoi fit simplement Sephiroth qui ne semblait pas être surpris par la présence du scientifique .

- Jénova ne veut pas de cette réplique d'elle-même tout simplement . Elle t'a été utile jusqu'à maintenant en te conduisant à Jénova . Mais elle est trop infidèle . Il faut l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne devienne trop forte pour anéantir la calamité des cieux.

XIV ne douta pas un instant que cet homme était sous l'emprise totale de Jénova . Alors lui aussi s'en était inocculé . Sans doute pour approfondir sa propre recherche de la connaissance sur le plus beau spécimen que la vie lui aie offerte : Jénova .

- Je vois . Si telle est la volonté de Mère .

Elle resta clouée sur place lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse de Sephiroth . Il pouvait pas. Il était venu la chercher au mont Nibel , juste elle . Lui , non plus donc ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle voulait rester avec lui , juste lui . Elle le voyait s'éloigner tout comme dans son cauchemar vers cette prétendue entité qu'il lui mentait .

- Sephiroth , tu ne comprends donc pas qu'elle te manipule , tout comme elle manipule cet homme . Mais toi , tu peux encore lui échapper lui cria-t-elle en courant après lui .

- Ces paroles montrent bien que Mère a raison répondit Sephiroth en continuant d'avancer et sans même se retourner . Tu rejettes sa volonté , il est donc normal qu'elle te condamne . Tu as ignoré la volonté de la calamité des cieux . Tu ne veux pas que l'on reprenne cette planète aux humains . Tu prèfères ignorer ce tout qui te domine .C 'est toi qui est dans l'erreur . En reniant Jénova , tu te renies toi-même .

Elle aurait voulu l'arrêter . Elle en était même au point de songer à le combattre s'il le fallait pour l'arrêter . Mais elle fut prise au dépourvu par quelque chose qui l'avait saisit autours de son pied pour la soulever dans les airs . Hojo avait pris une forme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui n'était pas pour la rassurer . Il la projeta en arrière pour l'éloigner de Sephiroth . Elle eut la vision fugitive de voir Sephiroth s'engouffrer sur une mince passerelle de pierre envahie par les souffles de la rivière de la vie puis plus rien . L'instant d'après , son corps retombait lourdement contre la pierre et son regard se voila quelques instants . Sephiroth ? Pourquoi Sephiroth ?

- On arrive constata Clad en achevant la dernière ascension avant de pouvoir distinguer le cratère .

Youffie gromela un " pas trop tôt " . Au moins , cela changerait de la neige , trop humide et trop froide à son gout et de la glace trop glissante . Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de neige à Utai . Ca évitait des problèmes comme attraper un rhume . Une série d'éternuements vinrent lui confirmer ses pensées .

- Là-bas désigna Vincent de la pointe de son fusil en arrivant en haut du cratère .

Il sentit un sentiment de colère intérieure bien qu'il n'en faisait rien paraître en reconnaissant une silhouette qu'il avait cru enterré . Hojo dont le bas du corps formait une étrange queue de serpent , comme sur la plate-forme de Midgar trois ans auparavant tentait d'étrangler la petite dont le corps était soulevé dans les airs . Un sortilège de feu en niveau maitre lui donna un sursis et elle en profita pour tenter de s'enfuir en direction du coeur du cratère .

Mais un sortilège de l'ennemi interrompit sa course .

- On doit intervenir . Elle a beau avoir un bon niveau , elle est encore inexpérimentée et elle n'a aucune arme à part sa magie , analysa Vincent .

- Vincent , si les ennemis s'entretuent entre eux , c'est leur problème . Moi , j'ai un seul objectif . Sephiroth et il nous faut le rattrapper répondit Clad d'une voix déterminé .

Vincent eut un rire ironique .

- Clad , ce n'est qu'une enfant . Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ses querelles d'adultes . Au contraire , ils en sont victimes . N'as-tu jamais songé à Sephiroth comme une victime des expériences d'Hojo durant son enfance . Je me demande comment j'ai pu vouloir qu'Hojo repose en paix . Et lorsque sa victime a grandi , qu'était-elle donc sinon la matérialisation des erreurs passées et donc notre punition pour tous ces crimes ? Il faut donc tirer une leçon de toutes ses erreurs . Si tu laisses mourir cette fille ici et qu'elle en échappe d'une manière ou d'une autre , qui dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas plus tard justement pour se venger ? Au contraire , en la sauvant maintenant , tu sauves une partie de ton futur Clad et tu le rends meilleurs . Nos actes d'aujourd'hui seront nos regrets de demain ou nos joies de demain et surtout ceux de la génération future . C'est à chacun de choisir sa voie . En ce qui me concerne , j'ai trop de regrets aujourd'hui . Le poids du passé a une grande influence sur la façon dont tourne le monde . N'oublies pas , cette fille n'est pas Jenova . Et si tu la laisses mourir pour aller combattre Sephiroth , cela n'est digne que d'un meurtrier et d'un lâche . Au fond , tu aurais peut-être fait un bon turk .

Il n'attendit même pas de savoir si son discours avait eu de l'effet sur Clad qu'il descendit à toute vitesse pour atteindre l'endroit où le combat trop inégal selon son opinion se déroulait . Il avait vu la fille sortir un sortilège de rayon bleue . Il avait frémi en reconnaissant l'une des techniques de Jénova mais son adversaire en avait été nullement géné et avait envoyé en réponse un sortilège de silence . Désormais , la seule arme qu'était la magie chez l'enfant était inutilisable .

Derrière Youffie avait regardé Clad . Il hésitait encore . Sephiroth était venue chercher la fille au mont Nibel , ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait bien quelques intérêts à ses yeux . D'un autre côté , il l'avait laissée au bon soin d'Hojo . Finalement , ce fut l'idée d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Hojo qui mit fin à son débat intérieur et il se précipita lui aussi suivi de Youffie qui haussa les épaules .

Tandis que Vincent tira une balle dans l'une des deux tentacules qui s'approchaient dangereusement de l'enfant , Youffie lança son boomerang sur la deuxième . Pendant qu'ils rechargeaient ou récupéraient leur arme , Clad en profita pour courir droit sur Hojo , tenant son épée des deux mains au-dessus de sa tête . Il l'abaissa et son adversaire reçut le coup en pleine face . Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant et un coup de la queue sur ce dernier l'envoya plusieurs mètre plus loin , assorti d'un confus . Youffie s'inquiéta en voyant Clad se relever pour changer d'adversaire . Elle lui envoya en vitesse un remède en espérant qu'il retrouve ses esprits avant qu'il n'ait fini d'invoquer le sortilège qu'il préparait à son attention .  
Vincent , quant à lui , s'était mis devant sa protégée et devait faire face à son pire ennemi . Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et vit qu'elle se relevait malgré les coups qu'elle avait encaissé . Puis Youffie , Vincent et Clad se regardèrent et acquiècèrent de la tête en même temps . L'instant d'après , Youffie lançait son invocation favorite de Léviathan tandis que Clad sortait son dernier limit et que Vincent ne sorte une magie d'Ultima . Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait en voyant que Hojo sortait un sort de Reflet sur l'Ultima qu'il allait recevoir de plein fouet . Tandis que la vague de Leviathan et Clad s'abattaient sur leur adversaire , Vincent eut le réflexe de tourner les yeux pour recevoir l'Ultima . Mais il fut bien surpris en voyant un deuxième reflet mais cette fois sur lui qui rendit le sortilège à son destinataire initial .

Cela acheva de faire reprendre forme humaine à leur ennemi qui tomba en arrière pitoyablement sur la roche du cratère . Vincent lui ne put s'empêcher de regarder la petite fille . Pas de doute , c'était elle qui lui avait envoyé ce sortilège et sans l'aide d'aucune matèria , alors que quelques intants plus tôt , elle avait reçue un silence . Clad s'approchait de leur ennemi agonisant dont le regard se posait sur le groupe près à lui porter le coup fatal .

- Attends ordonna Vincent d'une voix froide .

Clad lui renvoya un regard d'incompréhension .

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi XIV est une erreur , rit le corps ensanglanté de son pire ennemi . Dire que Jénova voulait que je la tue . Une erreur et pourtant ma plus belle réussite . Je voulais l'épargner mais Jénova a été plus forte .

XIV derrière la cape de Vincent qu'elle ne décollait plus écoutait pourtant attentivement la confession d'Hojo . Même Clad avait suspendu le geste de lever son épée pour assouvir sa curiosité .

- Crois-tu en la réincarnation ? Fit Hojo à l'intention de son ennemi .  
Clad et Vincent se regardèrent . Comment une personne aussi rationnelle qu'Hojo qui avait passé à disséquer l'inexplicable pour trouver une explication à toute chose pouvait utiliser le mot croire .

- Tu peux rire . Mais elle a heurté tout mes dogmes et rien ne pouvait l'expliquer . Alors qu'elle était bien le clone de Jénova , en grandissant , elle s'est mise à se transformer et un nouveau code génétique a vu le jour dans son corps . Elle n'est plus qu'un clone ratée de Jénova . A cela , je n'ai eu qu'une seule explication . On peut cloner les corps mais pas les âmes . Or , une âme s'est posée dans le corps de XIV , celle de ... quelqu'un ... Pour qui ...nous ...avons eu ... Des sentiments communs . Elle est revenue de la rivière de la vie surement pour récupérer son fils que Jenova a pris ... Ironie de la vie ...Ce n'est que justice qu'elle soit la cause de ma mort ... Après tout ... Ce que je lui ai fait ...

Clad vit le poing de Vincent se serrer de colère de plus en plus tandis que la voix d'Hojo se faisait plus saccadée et qu'il posait son regard sur XIV .

- XIV ... Lucrécia... Peu importe ton nom... Mais... Je te demande ... Pard...fit-il tandis qu'il levait sa main .

Mais la main retomba lourdement , soulevant un mince nuage de poussière que le vent emporta tandis que le silence s'installait . Clad et Youffie dévisagèrent Vincent qui se tenait droit entre XIV et le corps d'Hojo , son regard perdu sur ce corps .

- Hojo , murmura-t-il , qu'as-tu donc fait ? Et pourtant , je te souhaites une fois de plus de reposer en paix .

Il se rappelait encore , c'était il y a , oui , trois ans , comme par hasard , trois semaines après leur dernière rencontre dans la grotte et deux semaines après la défaite de Sephiroth . Un étrange pressentiment lui avait ordonné de retourner dans ses lieux . Et là , il l'avait trouvée . Lucrécia . Morte . D'une balle . Elle avait dû se suicider après avoir découvert la vérité sur son fils . Il était devenu un meurtrier sous l'emprise de Jénova . Elle avait dû se sentir coupable . Coupable de s'être enfuie et cachée sans n'avoir rien fait pour retrouver son fils . Coupable d'avoir autorisé Hojo à injecter du Jénova à leur enfant . Coupable des actes de son fils .

Mais Lucrécia . Ce n'était pas sa faute . Au début , il avait cru que c'était la sienne et il avait accepté comme une puniton pour ses crimes le fait qu'Hojo l'emprisonne dans le sous-sol ; Trente ans de remords de regret et d'auto-condamnation . Puis Le seul responsable , ... C'était Hojo . Il l'avait compris durant son voyage avec Clad . Ce voyage qu'il avait vu comme une rédemption s'était transformé par la suite en un simple désir de punir le seul vrai coupable : Hojo . Quant à Sephiroth , il avait compris qu'il avait grandi , qu'il avait fait des choix , des mauvais choix . Il s'était donc résigné . Sephiroth avait choisi Jénova . Il avait donc participé avec les autres au combat contre le fils de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé . Et quand tout s'était terminé , il s'était mis à espérer qu'il retrouverait enfin Lucrécia libérée d'Hojo pour lui expliquer , pour qu'elle le pardonne , pour qu'il la console . Elle était devenue son obsession ... Qui cessa deux semaines plus tard . Toujours en ces mêmes lieux . Et toujours ici , il apprenait que ...

- Vincent , elle s'échappe .

Soudain un bruit de petis pas précipités le tira de ses réflexions . L'enfant s'était élançée en direction du coeur du cratère . Clad et Youffie s'élançèrent tout de suite à sa poursuite suivi de Vincent .

" Mère , j'arrive "

Cette pensée l'avait arrachée à la contemplation du corps de celui qui avait alimenté ses peurs et sa haine durant ces deux petites années de sa vie . La fin d'Hojo était la fin de ces deux années de vie sans lumière dans ce laboratoire . La confirmation de sa liberté acquise . Et pourtant , cela ne l'avait pas rendue heureuse alors qu'elle avait souhaité un millier de fois qu'il meurt . Au contraire . Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses doutes . Qui était cette Lucrécia ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait soi-disant cette âme qu'on l'avait considéré comme une erreur ? Mais alors si elle n'avait pas reçu cette nouvelle âme , elle serait vraiment devenue une calamité des cieux ?

" Mère , j'arrive "

Sephiroth . Il fallait consacrer ses pensées sur lui pour l'instant et remettre les interrogations pour plus tard .Il se trompait encore . Elle allait encore réussir . Jénova . Pourquoi . Pourquoi Sephiroth la croyait-il ?

- Arrêtes .

Elle entendit la voix du dénommé Clad mais continua . Cependant , elle avait beau avoir une résitance à toute épreuve , l'escalade de certains rochers pour sa taille rendaient le cheminement plus difficile . Et finalement , Clad réussit à la rattraper et ils roulèrent tous les deux . L'adulte fut le premier à se releve et il ordonna à Youffie de rester là pour la surveiller. - C'est moi qui m'en chargerait fit Vincent d'une voix qui ne prétait pas à discussion .  
Youffie grimaça en constatant qu'elle allait devoir affronter Sephiroth . Elle s'éxecuta mais à contre coeur considérant que surveiller une gamine était bien moins dangereux que d'aller affronter Sephiroth et Jenova réunis .

- Restes là . On doit avoir une conversation fit Vincent .

Mère . Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés . Enfin . Il n'était plus tout seul . Il avait retrouvé sa génitrice , peu lui importait le reste . Il sentait sa douce présence en lui et tout autours de lui . Elle l'avait attendu ici , pendant trois ans , trois années durant lesquelle la rivière de la vie l'avait emporté pour finalement le déposer à Medeel . Mère . Il sentit l'entité glisser le long de son coup tandis qu'elle pénétrait ses pensées . Et elle était prête , prête à partager son pouvoir , prête à partager avec lui le glorieux destin de celui des dieux . Il avait déjà oublié celle qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas seul . XIV ? Une partie qui rejette le tout et qui s'était opposée à la volonté maitresse de Mère . Un sacrifice qui revivra à travers lui .

- Sephiroth , comment peux-tu parler ainsi de celle qui a quitté la bénédiction de la rivière de la vie simplement pour te retrouver ?

Il ouvrit les yeux , étonné bien que ne le faisant pas paraitre de voir le fantôme de celle qu'il avait éliminé trois ans plus tôt . Elle se tenait devant lui , fantôme en robe rose auréolé de la lueur verte de la rivière de la vie .

- XIV ?

- XIV , Lucrécia , peu importe le nom que l'on donne à son enveloppe terrestre . Elle n'est qu'une seule et même âme , une âme qui veut t'aider , une âme rongée par le remords de n'avoir pas réussi à t'éloigner de l'emprise de Jénova , une âme qui veut retrouver son fils .

- MENSONGE . JE SUIS L'ENFANT DE JENOVA .

- Alors tu as fait ton choix conclut la présence en disparant en laissant derrière elle un mince nuage de poussière verte .

Il se tenait sur cette plate-forme , celle où il avait échoué il y a trois ans alors qu'il était à l'apogée de sa vie . Elle flottait , portée le souffle de la rivière de la vie . Ils avaient crû l'éliminer . Idiots , stupides créatures que les humains . On ne pouvait tuer un dieu .

- Cette fois , cette endroit sera bien ta tombe .

Il regarda en face de lui . Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire . Clad et la voleuse . Que deux ? Qu'espéraient-donc ? Qu'ils le vaincraient à eux deux seulement .

Elle le dévisagea plus attentivement . Elle se demandait s'il était sérieux en affirmant qu'il tirerait si elle tentait de bouger . Elle n'en savait rien mais son aspect avec sa cape rouge flottant au vent et son bras métallique lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter .  
Elle s'était donc assise sur une pierre , son regard portée vers le cratère , étrangement ... Fatiguée . C'était le seul mot . Elle avait échoué . Elle avait perdu tout contact avec Sephiroth. Mère ou Jenova , peu importait sa dénomination , l'avait récupéré . S'était-elle donc trompée en indiquant à Sephiroth où se trouvait cette soi-disant mère ? Elle n'avait donc servi à rien dans tout ça . Après tout , comment pouvait-on sauver quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être sauvé ? Comment avait-elle espéré effacer la solitude de quelqu'un qui l'avait jeté à Hojo sans aucune hésitation , simplement pour retrouver cette entité . Le destin décidait-il donc que certaines choses étaient inéluctables comme l'obsession de Sephiroth à rester auprès de Jenova ? Ou au contraire n'était-ce que nos propres choix ?

- C'est quoi ton souvenir le plus ancien ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Vincent qui avait enfin brisé le silence . Décidément , il l'intriguait .

- Je sais pas répondit-elle enfin

- Pourquoi veux-tu as ce point sauver Sephiroth de l'emprise de Jénova ?

Tous les deux avaient leur regard portés sur le bas du cratère et de grand silences meublaient la conversation . Visiblement , aussi bien l'un que l'autre faisaient de grands efforts de conversation .

- Parce ce que je sais qu'elle lui ment .

- Comment ?

- Je le sais . C'est tout . C'est comme une obsession . Mais j'ai échoué ... Pourquoi vous avez voulu resté là vous aussi ?

Cette fois-ci , elle s'était décidée à le regarder mais il mit un certain temps avant de répondre .

- Je préfère l'ignorance de savoir ce que j'aurais fait une deuxième fois en face de Sephiroth à l'affrontement de nouveaux doutes . J'ai déjà tué Sephiroth en tenant de me convaincre que c'était mieux pour lui , qu'il ne souffrirait plus de ces mensonges . J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est le mieux . Alors si j'ai déjà douté une première fois , je peux douter une deuxième fois . Ma raison me dit qu'il a fait ses choix . Mais mon être me dit qu'il est une victime de toute une génération , celle de la Shinra . Alors , je prèfère rester ici et écouter ma raison .

- Vous aussi , vous avez beaucoup de doutes mais bien peu de réponses

- Comme toi , je supposes .

- Moi aussi , ma raison me dit qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite . Mais mon être s'y oppose , j'y peux rien .

Elle regarda de nouveau le cratère . Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était . Elle ne comprenait pas ce monde . Dans le laboratoire , elle savait où se trouvait les bons et où se trouvaient les méchants . Mais , à l'extérieur , tout lui apparaissait si confus et la seule personne qu'elle avait attendue , Sephiroth , s'était servie d'elle et l'avait abandonnée , pour elle , pour Jenova . Jenova . Elle lui avait tout pris . Elle lui avait pris Sephiroth . Une obsession obsédante . Jénova . Il y avait une chose qu'elle était certaine . Jénova méritait bien de mourir . Pour que Sephiroth soit libéré de son emprise , une fois pour toutes .

Sephiroth avait bondit avec une souplesse féline sur Clad et la masamune rencontra l'énorme épée de Clad . Clad réussit à parer la première vague d'attaque . Mais il dût faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter la longue lame du sabre . Quant à Youffie , sa situation n'était guère mieux puisqu'elle se retrouvait devant la masse imposante qu'elle avait affronté avec l'aide de deux coéquipiers il y avait trois ans . Elle reçut un stop de Jénova qui ne lui fit pas éviter de prendre en pleine figure l'une des tentacules. Décidèment , Clad demandait des trucs impossibles . Elle aurait mieux fait de rester auprès de la gamine . Elle envoya à son adversaire son limit éclair d'huile mais bien qu'efficace , il n'arriverait pas à bout de la calamité des cieux . Si Clad pouvait faire le poids contre Sephiroth , elle , elle ne le faisait surement pas face à Jénova . Elle encaissa une attaque Vent des tropiques qui la fit tituber quelques instants .  
De l'autre côté , Clad avait sorti Omnislash et l'épée venait s'abattre à une vitesse fulgurante sur l'adversaire . Mais malgré l'intensité des coups , Sephiroth restait debout et semblait même résister à la douleur . Clad se dit que Sephiroth n'avait pas dû apprécier qu'il utilise l'attaque qui l'avait achevé trois ans auparavant puisqu'il contreattaqua avec son attaque la plus puissante , SuperNova . Il sentit toute la connaissance d'un peuple envahir son ennemi , une connaissance qu'il utilisait parfaitement contre Clad qui encaissa le coup de plein fouet .

Youffie aussi dût subir une partie de l'attaque qui l'assomma . Elle eut une dernière pensée de lucidité en songeant qu'elle piquerait toute les matérias de Clad si elle s'en sortait .

Cette fois , Clad se demanda s'il ne s'était pas surestimé en constatant qu'il se retrouvait maintenant seul face à Jénova et Sephiroth , Youffie étant hors de combat . Il réussit à parer l'attaque de Sephiroth mais pas celle de Jénova et il reçut le coup de l'entité au niveau du torse , suivi d'un deuxième juste en dessous de la première . Il essayait de maitriser la douleur et de rester debout . Mais sa vision devenait floue . Il eut une pensée pour Tifa dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il était parti poursuivre Sephiroth . Il aurait mieux fait de rester auprès d'elle pensa-t-il tandis qu'une deuxième Supernova achevait de le mettre hors combat. Il était maintenant un genou à terre , tenant son épée d'une main . Mais il n'avait même plus la force de la lever . Elle lui paraissait bien lourde en ce moment .

Il vit Jénova prendre plaisir à préparer la dernière attaque qui allait lui être fatale . Une telle puissance . Il pouvait déjà imaginer la satisfaction qu'aurait Sephiroth qui prenait enfin sa revanche .

"Jenova . Jenova . "

Il vit qu'elle préparait son attaque rayon bleue sur sa cible . Il eut la pensée ironique de se dire que c'était elle qui allait avoir le privilège d'éliminer l'obstacle qu'il représentait .  
"Jénova . Tu l'as pris .Alors moi , je prendrai ta vie " .  
Et soudain , Clad était prêt à croire au miracle lorsqu'il vit Jenova lancer son attaque sur Sephiroth , ignorant complètement sa cible initiale que représentait Clad .  
Sephiroth regarda avec incrédulité le sang qui coulait de son torse , son sang que sa mère avait versé . Au même moment , Clad observait une sorte de gerbe verte qui avait surgi à hauteur de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient . Puis une deuxième surgit encore , comme si la rivière de la vie en dessous d'eux était un gigantesque volcan qui allait rentrer en éruption . Aéris ? Etait-ce l'oeuvre d'Aéris ?

Il vit une vague tomber sur Sephiroth et seul l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage . Mais cet étonnement se transforma en inquiétude lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère . Visiblement , les goutellettes de la rivière de la vie qui tombait sur son corps laissaient des marques telle une brûlure . Mais ils devaient contrôler la rivière de la vie à eux deux . Il n'y comprenait plus rien . Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait réussi à prendre le contrôle sur sa mère et donc sur la rivière de la vie . Non , personne ne pouvait controler Mère . Personne ne pouvait controler la calamité des cieux . Personne . Personne . Mère , mère .

Clad regarda et écouta les cris de déchirement de Jénova qui agonisait rapidement submergée par les vagues de la rivière de la vie et de Sephiroth impuissant .

Vincent se demandait ce qu'il devait faire . Il n'aimait pas ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux . L'enfant assise , les yeux fermés , semblait réfléchir . Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était cette étrange aura verte qui l'entourait , une étrange aura lui rappelant singulièrement la couleur de la rivière de la vie .

Désolée , Sephiroth . Elle sentait son désarroi mais c'était pour son bien . Il fallait tuer Jénova. Peut-être ensuite comprendrait-il enfin ? Elle l'entendait de nouveau supplier celle qu'il prenait pour sa mère de s'en sortir . Sephiroth . Dire qu'il y a deux jours , elle avait été heureuse de le rencontrer . Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait . Mais elle l'avait fait et elle sentait son soulagement de voir ce tout qui s'appelait Jenova mourir à petit feu . Mais aussi ses hésitations de voir la douleur de Sephiroth de voir mourir celle qu'il appelait Mère . Elle hésitait de nouveau , une larme coula le long de son visage . Pardon , pardon , pardon .

Elle sentit des bras consolateurs entourant son cou et une étrange chaleur l'entourant . Elle ouvrit les yeux .

Le visage d'une jeune fille en robe rose avec une longue chevelure brune lui souriait . Jeune fille , fantôme serait le mot exact .

- Non , tu ne trahis pas Sephiroth en tuant Jenova . Au contraire , la rassura-t-elle de sa voix douce . Tu le libères enfin . Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait car il y a bien longtemps qu'il a choisi sa route .

Instinctivement , la fille se colla contre ce fantôme , présence consolatrice pour pleurer en silence . Elle avait compris les sentiments qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à exprimer . Elle lui caressa les cheveux telle une mère envers sa fille .

- Tu as encore le temps . Vas le voir .

Le fantôme avait disparu mais elle pleurait encore . Elle regarda Vincent , n'osant lui demander . Celui-ci lui tendit la main . Elle la saisit et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le cratère .

Le fait de voir son ennemi si désemparé si incrédule devant la dépouille de Jenova lui avait rendu la volonté de se battre . Il se leva en s'appuyant sur son épée pour se relever . Il voyait Sephiroth agenouillé devant elle , l'ignorant complètement . C'était le moment ou jamais . Clad décida que ce serait son dernier moment pour Sephiroth affaibli moralement .

- Omnislash .

Il avait oublié sa douleur , que le désir d'abandonner quelques minutes auparavant pour être auprès de Tifa l'avait saisi . Seul importait la vengeance , poour sa mère , pour Aéris , pour lui et tous ses amis , pour tout le monde et l'épée s'en abattait avait tout autant de violence que de rancoeur et de haine enfouies .

Enfin , Clad abaissa une dernière fois son épée et se retourna pour voir son ennemi . Il fut étonné de le voir encore en vie , affaibli mais en vie , un genou à terre , s'appuyant sur la masamune pour ne pas tomber en arrière , comme en un dernier défi devant celui qui l'avait vaincu , une troisième fois .

Sephiroth leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un sauter sur la plateforme . Il la vit . Elle n'était donc pas morte . Elle avait donc trahi Mère . Elle n'avait rien compris , elle non plus . A côté d'elle , se tenait Vincent qui observait Clad .

- Décidément , les erreurs d'Hojo sont toujours une réussite rit-il amèrement . XIV , c'est donc toi qui a controlé la rivière de la vie . Tu nous as trahi , toi et mère .

Clad la dévisagea , un peu admiratif quelque part de constater qu'il devait la vie grâce à une gamine . Elle s'approchait de Sephiroth et Clad se demanda si c'était de la pitié envers Sephiroth que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard .

- Sephiroth , fit la voix étrangement adulte , elle n'était pas ta mère . Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a donné le jour .

- Tu mens , fit la voix sévère et tranchante malgré la faiblesse de l'interlocuteur .

- Qui tentes-tu de convaincre fit Vincent en te répétant cela ? Nous ou toi ? Car saches que ta mère était une femme très belle , une humaine du nom de Lucrécia .

- Mensonge , mensonge , mensonge répétait-il en les regardant dans un ultime regard tandis que sa voix perdait de l'assurance .

XIV s'approcha plus près encore .

- Sephiroth , n'as-tu jamais eu l'impression de te sentir seul malgré la présence de Jénova ? Et crois-tu que c'était de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour toi ? Une mère ne se servirait jamais de son fils comme elle l'a fait pour parvenir à ses fins . Elle te berçait de promesse . Tu crois que faire de toi un soi-disant dieu est une preuve d'amour ? Un fils n'a pas besoin du pouvoir que lui donne sa mère mais de son amour.

Un certain trouble se lut dans le regard de Sephiroth mais il rit de nouveau tandis que le sang continuait de couler de ses blessures .

- Elle a raison , Sephiroth fit Vincent . Ta mère s'appelait Lucrécia . Elle t'a mis au monde mais elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait autorisé à faire sur son fils donc elle s'est enfui . D'ailleurs , elle ne savait pas que tu étais vivant .

- Et mon père ? Qui serait alors mon père ? Fit Sephirtoh d'une voix ironique.

- Hojo .  
Son rire se fit plus moqueur mais aussi plus faible .

- Vous me parlez de l'amour d'une mère . Mais si ce que vous me dites est vrai , elle a laissé Hojo faire de moi ce qu'il voulait . Belle épreuve d'amour . Et où était-elle durant toutes ses années lorsque j'avais besoin d'elle , durant toutes ces années où j'ai souffert d'être différent , toutes ces années où les gens avaient peur de moi ? Elle n'est pas venue parce qu'elle m'a rejeté , parce qu'elle avait honte de son fils si différent . Et si je l'avais croisé , j'aurais lu en elle cette même peur que les humains éprouvent face à ce qui leur est supérieur . Non , si elle a été ma mère , elle ne l'a plus été par la suite car Jénova m'a accepté tel que je suis et comme son fils et ma différence est devenue ma supériorité . Mère , elle a été ma seule mère . Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir autre chose .

- Alors tu n'as rien compris fit XIV .

- Vous non plus fit la voix de plus en plus méprisante et froide . Car c'est la troisième fois que vous me tuez , moi et ma mère . Vous croyez que tout est fini . Vous n'avez donc pas compris ... Elle est la calamité des cieux cria Sephiroth tandis que le sang continuait de couler ... Et je suis son fils ... Nous reviendrons ... Encore ...et ...

Soudain , le corps s'agita . L'instant d'après , il s'effondrait au milieu d'une mare de sang tandis que la rivière de la vie grondait au-desssus des survivants .

- On doit y aller . Cet endroit va être englouti de nouveau par la rivière de la vie cria Clad qui mettait Youffie toujours inconsciente sur son épaule .

- On aura jamais le temps constata Vincent .

XIV regarda le corps étendu devant elle . Elle avait échoué ... En tout . Elle avait tué Jénova certes , mais même au seuil de la mort , Sephiroth avait réussi à croire en son mensonge . Elle sentit Vincent la soulever . La dernière image qu'elle eut de lui fut son corps étendu englouti par la rivière de la vie .

- J'espère pour toi que la rivière de la vie ne te rejettera pas Sephiroth , cette fois-ci .

Ils avaient beau courir , le sol grondait toujours plus fort sous leur pied . D'un instant à l'autre, la rivière de la vie menaçait de jaillir des entrailles de la planète engloutissant tout ce qui n'était pas vivant mais aussi tout ce qui l'était .

Bon sang , ils allaient pas finir comme ça . Et pourtant , tout le laissait croire . Ils avaient survécu à Sephiroth et Jénova . Soudain , Clad sentit le sol trembler dangereusement sous ses pieds . Il eut seulement le temps de sauter sur l'autre pierre et de s'y accrocher , tenant de l'autre main Youffie toujours inconsciente . Vincent l'aida à remonter et il put enfin souffler . Il pria intérieurerement Aéris de les protéger, qu'ils ne pouvaient bêtement mourir ici .Déjà , les monstres avaient déserté le cratère, pressentant le danger .

XIV leva la tête . Elle avait sentit le vent au-dessus d'elle . Elle tira la cape de Vincent qui la portait contre lui et celui-ci indiqua la direction du ciel à Clad .

- Le Hautvent , on est sauvé .

Cid à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus leur avait lancè une échelle de corde . Clad fut le premier à y monter , du mieux qu'il pouvait avec un poids mort qu'était Youffie. Vincent lâcha son fardeau dont le regard ne cachait en rien sa surprise mais s'executa en silence en grimpant à l'échelle .

Vincent enfin monta à l'échelle tandis que le sol grondait sans cesse cette fois-ci . Cid tira les moteurs à fond et , depuis la cabine de pilotage , il hurla un " Accrochez-vous" pour ceux sur la plateforme du Hautvent . Ils étaient à peine à une hauteur raisonnable quand le cratère éclata , laissant libre cour aux furies de la rivière de la vie.

Les compagnons regardèrent le paysage .

- J'espère que c'est terminé , cette fois-ci fit le ton peu convaincant de Clad tandis qu'il emmenait Youffie à l'intérieur du Hautvent .  
Deux silhouettes restèrent à contempler une dernière fois en silence le paysage qui s'éloignait de l'horizon .

- Dans les livres , on dit souvent que tout est bien qui finit bien lâcha enfin XIV . Pourtant , la réalité est plus triste . Car ce n'était pas la fin que je voulais . Non , Sephiroth, je voulais que tu t'en sortes avec moi .

- Les contes de fées sont des choses relevant du merveilleux fit Vincent . Donc cela n'arrive jamais . La réalité fait toujours du mal et certains tentent de la fuir . Peut-être que pour Sephiroth , c'était plus facile d'admettre que sa mère était Jenova plutôt que d'affronter la réalité d'une triste solitude .

- Cela me rapelle une chanson que nous ont laissé les Cetras .

Réveillez-vous, mes enfants

Votre enfance se termine

Réveillez-vous, enfants du destin

Votre sommeil se termine

Levez-vous

Cherchez

Allez au véritable jardin

Le jardin de la vérité

La vérité pure

Brûlera le mal de la terre

La vérité pure

Illuminera sa nuit

Adieu, mes enfants

Le jour n'est plus

J'ai peut-être trop attendu pour lui révéler la vérité . Car je voulais qu'il me fasse confiance et qu'il aille au jardin de la vérité tout seule . Mais , cette vérité n'a pas illuminé la nuit qu'était son existence . Etait-ce donc folie de croire qu'il allait s'en sortir où était-ce un espoir ?

Cette fois , le cratère était hors de vue

- Seul Sephiroth avait la réponse , fit Vincent . Seul Sephiroth l'avait .

- Mais il est mort .

- La mort n'est pas un fin . Tu en es la preuve . Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir?


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils s'étaient reposés à Kalm . C'était là-bas que Cid avait déposé les blessés qu'il avait eu la charge avant de repartir pour le cratère chercher les autres . Comme il disait lui-même , ils avaient eu chaud aux fesses . Clad eut la surprise de retrouver Reeves qui avait réparé Cait Sith . On avait soigné les blessures de Barrett et de Red XIII qui s'était senti vexé qu'on aie voulu l'envoyer dans une clinique vétérinaire . Youffie s'était plaint auprès de Clad qu'il lui devait des matérias en supplément pour ce combat de suicidaire .Même Tifa avait repris connaissance . Elle avait été surprise de se réveiller dans la clinique au côté de Clad qui lui avait tout raconté .

- Tu as encore gagné mais tu m'as pourtant bien l'air songeur constata-t-elle .

Clad s'approcha de la vitre de la chambre de Tifa et contempla XIV qui était en train de gouter pour la première fois de sa vie une glace que Vincent lui avait acheté . Depuis trois jours , elle ne l'avait pas quitté et celui ne s'en était pas plaint au contraire . Certes , il parlait toujours aussi peu et ne souriait pas plus qu'avant . Pourtant , le fait était là . Il ne la quittait pas et lui faisait découvrir des choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu connaître dans ce laboratoire .

- Clad , qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

- Pendant trois ans , je me suis bercé d'illusion à me dire que tout était fini , que je pouvais enfin mener une vie normale en tant que Clad , qu'Aéris était vengée . Et le revoilà . Trois ans , tu te rends compte Tifa , trois ans où on a cru que tout était fini alors que tout ne faisait que recommencer . Comme lorsque j'étais à Midgar . Pendant cinq ans , il ne s'était pas montré puis il ressurgissait en invoquant le météore. Cela fait aujourd'hui la troisième fois que je le bat .

- Mais où veux-tu en venir , Clad ? S'interroga Tifa .

- Et si c'était vrai Tifa ? Fit-il en la regardant . Et si nous nous battions contre un Dieu ? Il est déjà revenu à la vie deux fois , qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de revenir une troisième fois ? Et Jénova ? Comment la calamité des cieux est venue au monde ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle échoué sur la planète . Par pure hasard ou parce que c'était la volonté de la planète qu'elle se trouve sur sa route ? Jenova serait alors la puniton des hommes pour avoir profité de la planète ? Et si en fait , nous ne faisions que nous battre contre le destin de la planète , contre notre destin ?

Sa femme la contempla avec gravité .

- Cela te ressemble si peu de tenir de tels propos . Mais si Sephiroth est vraiment un dieu , alors nous le battrons une quatrième , une cinquiéme fois s'il le faut . Il pourra revenir mais nous serons là et d'autres après nous . Ce seront des gens comme nous qui garderont espoir en un futur meilleur et qui se donneron nt les moyens d'y arriver . Alors pourquoi la planète voudrait-elle notre fin alors que nous la respectons enfin ?

- Et XIV ? Reprit Clad en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre . Que nous réserve-t-elle ? Elle est le clone de Jénova . Elle a réussi à la controler et par l'intermédaire de son modèle originale à controler la rivière de la vie .

- Clad , Vincent est déjà en train de résoudre ce problème . Il est en train de lui faire découvrir les choses de ce monde et elle les savoure constata-t-elle en la voyant avaler sa glace . Elle voudra ainsi les protéger et non les détruire ? Mais , dis-moi , tu crois vraiment qu'elle est la réincarnation de Lucrécia ?

- Qui peut dire ? Mais en tout cas , le fait qu'un scientifique comme Hojo y croit me pousse à croire que tout est possible . Cela expliquerait alors pourquoi elle n'a jamais cru Sephiroth lorsqu'il lui disait que Jénova était sa mère . Mais qui sait ?

Puis une infirmière entra , lui demandant de sortir . Il s'exécuta à contrecoeur et alla faire un tour dehors . Il regarda de loin XIV jouer sur une balançoire et Vincent la regarder . Il ne pût s'empêcher d'aller le voir .

- Tu es décidé à jouer les nounous constata-t-il très sérieusement . Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi .

- ...

- Tu t'occupes d'elle parce qu'elle est la réincarnation de Lucrécia et que tu te sens redevable vis-à-vis d'elle ? .

Vincent le regarda puis observa de nouveau XIV .

- C'est peut-être une raison . Personnellement , je me fiche qu'elle soit la réincarnation de Lucrécia ou non . Moi-même , je n'en sais rien .Peut-être que je veux m'occuper d'elle car je vois en elle la confirmation que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et que je n'ai rien à regretter . Autrefois , je n'ai pas pu sauver un enfant des griffes d'Hojo et il a ensuite grandi en choississant les mauvaises routes . Pour moi , c'est juste une façon de me dire que , au moins , elle , on la sauvait .

Sur le balancoire , Lucy , c'était le nom qu'elle s'était choisie , balançait ses jambes en avant puis en arrière pour aller le plus haut possible . Soudain , elle s'arrêta , ayant cru mal entendre. Pourtant , pas de doute

- Tu en as déjà marre lui demanda Vincent qui la coupa de ses reflexions .

Lucy fit signe que non à Vincent qu'elle avait appris à apprécier . Surement parce que contrairement aux autres , à un moment de sa vie tout comme elle , il avait cru que Sephiroth aurait pu être sauvé . Puis il s'était résigné à ce qu'il meurt . Elle sourit .

" Lucy ? Un nom ridicule pour une calamité des cieux . "

" Et le tien , Sephiroth , tu crois que c'est mieux " répliqua-t-elle à la voix qui était revenue dans sa tête .

**FIN **

Note : Bon , bein , c'est fini . Il était temps . Je pensais même pas un jour la reprendre. Mais c'est sur un coup de tête que je l'ai fini . Simplement pour un concours de fic . D'ailleurs , quand j'ai vu l'annonce du concours , il me restait que dix jours avant la cloture . J'ai voulu y participer . Mais bon , il fallait tout de même une fic inédite et ça me faisait juste pour en commencer une nouvelle . J'ai donc repris celle que j'avais commencé un an plus tôt et que j'avais laissé en plan depuis . En effet , cette fic est une idée d'il y a un an mais je l'ai arrêtée quand je suis arrivée à la moitié . Manque de motivation . Le concours me la rendue puisque en quatre jours , j'ai fini l'autre moitié . Un record .

Mais bon , si je dois faire le bilan de cette fic , cela ne me satisfait pas vraiment . Au début , j'étais partie sur le fait que XIV était la réincarnation d'Aérith et non pas celle de Lucrécia et que Sephiroth serait sauvé . Puis , je trouvais que ça n'allait pas avec le ton général de la fic et que je tournais en rond . J'ai donc laissé tombé cette fic . Puis , quand je l'ai reprise il y a quelque jours , l'idée de Lucrécia m'est venue et je trouvais que cela collait mieux au ton un peu noir de cette fic .

D'ailleurs , je me demande bien d'où vient le ton noir de cette fic . Ou peut-etre que je me fais des idées . Enfin , c'est pour dire que je suis arrivée à la fin de cette fic mais qu'elle ne me donne pas pleine satisfaction . J'ai l'impression que je l'ai baclée , que j'aurai pu mieux traité les nouvelles idées . D'ailleurs , je voulais qu'à la fin Sephiroth soit sauvé . Mais cela ne s'est pas fait car je trouvais que cela aurait changé l'atmosphère de cette fic . Car à la fois , elle me gêne mais à la fois elle me plait .

En tout cas , le moins que l'on puisse dire dans cette fic , c'est que Sephiroth n'est pas un ange et qu'en plus , il est buté car il s'accroche à Jénova . Je ne donne pas d'excuse ici à Sephiroth quant à ses gestes et à son passé . Au contraire .

Et c'est justement la détermination de Sephiroth à ne pas vouloir être sauvé qui va amener Vincent à décider de le tuer , malgré qu'il soit le fils de sa bien-aimée .

Quant à XIV , au final , elle reste bien une énigme et ce n'est pas plus mal . Son caractère est complexe . Elle est très possesive en ce qui concerne Sephiroth mais le fait qu'il préfère l'original c'est-à-dire Jénova la rend jalouse peut-être . Il y a également le fait qu'elle est la réincarnation de Lucrécia . Ce qui fait qu'elle est revenue pour se faire pardonner au yeux de son fils en restant à ses cotés . En fait , elle est un mélange de personnalité qui la rendent très complexe . Malgré un côté enfantin voire d'insouciance , elle n'en cache pas moins une volonté adulte qui l'amène à agir en adulte . En fait , elle a grandi trop vite en ignorant des joies de l'enfance et cela l'amène à se poser beaucoup de question et à ne pas être sûre d'elle.

Vincent . J'adore ce personnage . Je l'ai rendu un peu plus bavard que la nomale dans ma fic . Pas grave . Personnage complexe et complexé de par son passé et ses relations avec l'ennemi . La mort de Lucrécia l'avait rendu très mélancolique . Il survivait à la vie , pourrait-on dire . Puis le fait qu'il découvre la vérité sur XIV va le pousser à vouloir la sauver . Il n'avait pas pu sauvé Sephiroth , il voulait sauvé celle-là .

Hojo . Ici , il a perdu les pédales . D'abord , Jénova avait trop d'emprise sur lui . Puis il y a XIV qui vient bouleverser toutes ses croyances en la science . Au final , lorsqu'il meurt , Vincent doit éprouver pour lui plus de la pitié qu'autre chose .

Quant à Clad et aux autres , je ne me suis pas trop attardé sur eux , je m'en rends bien compte maintenant . Tant pis . D'ailleurs , je me demande ce qui m'a pris de mettre Youffie pour le combat final .

Bon , bein , j'ai fait des notes sur cette fic mais c'en est pas vraiment . Pour le scénario , il s'est transformé en course poursuite . Pas très original , je vous l'accorde. Le titre est une antithèse . Car on dit souvent que les enfants sont innocents . Là , bein, je laisse chacun juger. Quant aux paroles , c'est la tradiction des paroles de la chanson du thème de Jénova , je crois . En tout cas , ça a un rapport avec Final Fantasy VII .

Pour tout encouragement , commentaire , critique , n'hésitez pas . J'en tiens toujours compte . Mon adresse e-mail est ou xelana. et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette fic .


End file.
